Then We Have Forever
by whispering-inthemoonlight
Summary: They knew they'd end up together, that didn't surprise them. However, they never thought the road they are about to go down would take them many different ways, good and bad. AUFuture Finchel One-Shots. Sequel to Give It Up, although not necessary 2 rea
1. Goodbyes and Graduation

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ITS CHARACTERS**

**Author's Note: Hello again, hello! Wow, I'm so happy with the feedback I've been getting from you guys! It means the world to me, just so you know, so please review/favorite/etc. You guys rock!**

** So this is the beginning to my one-shots. So far, THEY WILL NOT BE DONE IN ORDER. I will tell you if I change my mind, because I might… Anyways this is high school graduation! Enjoy!**

1. Goodbye's Go Hand In Hand With Graduation

"Hi everybody, I'm Rachel Berry, William McKinley High School's valedictorian of 2012. I can remember when I first transferred here a year and a half ago. I hated it at first and I don't know if it was because of the town or the school, but I did. And then I got to know my classmates and how great you guys all are.

"The memories we made will forever be cherished, not only to ourselves, but the school as well. The glee club titling first place at Nationals this year, the first time in nearly twenty or so years. Or the football team and their success, making it all the way to state.

"We couldn't have done anything if we hadn't been all together. When senior year started, we all pushed our rivalries aside and we had a great year. It's really hard to say goodbye. So, I decided that we won't say goodbye. We will merely smile at one another, and say 'See you later' because I honestly believe that this isn't goodbye. With the strong friendships people have, I think that each of us will go the distance.

"I hope you all do well and achieve the dreams that you had set and I can't wait to see you again. This is definitely not the end. This is merely the start of something new. Class of 2012, are you ready to graduate?"

Rachel's words flow out from memory, and tears are watering her eyes as her classmates, her lovely classmates who'd she befriended over her senior year at William McKinley High School, cheer out how ready they truly are.

She makes her way off the stage as Principal Figgins gets up and starts to list off the names.

When Finn's name is called, Rachel holds her breath. The extremely handsome, lanky eighteen year old makes his way politely up to the stage. He shakes Principal Figgins hand firmly, happily taking his diploma.

Rachel smiles and cheers excitedly for the boy whom she loves. The boy she's leaving behind for New York. Before she has time to delve into further thought, Principal Figgins announces the next important name.

"Noah Adam Puckerman."

She watches her brother glide up on stage with an intimidating stance. He pumps his fist in the air, receiving loud whoops from the crowd and accepts his diploma. Rachel is so proud of him. After Quinn gave birth to their child Beth, the two stayed together and raised her. Now the little blonde is one year old.

"Rachel Barbra Puckerman."

This is it. She is officially going to no longer be a high school student. She uses her acting skills and smiles brightly, breezily grabbing her diploma and gracefully exiting the stage as the audience claps. Rachel glances down the line of students and sees Finn looking at her proudly with that trademark half-smile on his face.

"I love you," He mouths.

"I love you," She mouths back at him and blew him a kiss.

"Everyone, the high school graduates of 2012," Principal Figgins states. They look at one another, grabbing they're hats and tossing them up into the air before exiting while the fanfare plays.

"Oh sweetie, I'm so proud of you," Dad and Daddy approach Rachel through the sea of students, gasping her tightly as they push through the school doors outside where people's family members are littered around.

"Rachel!" Finn yells.

She turns around to see him struggling to get out of the doors and he finally makes it out to her.

"We'll leave you two alone," Dad says. "Let's wait in the car, Leroy."

After they leave, Rachel turns to look over at Finn. Soon his arms are wrapped around her small figure and she's hugging him tightly, nuzzling her face into his warm neck.

"Oh Finn," She breathes out sadly. "I'm going to miss you so, so much."

"I know, I will miss you too. But you've got to go and do this. You're better than Ohio, Rach. Maybe I can get into Brooklyn or NYU next semester, but for now I will be in Ohio," He soothes.

"Do you think we'll make it?" Rachel dares to ask.

Pulling away from her, Finn looks deeply into her eyes.

"Yes, I do. I love you more than anything," He tells her honestly.

"Finn, there you are!" Burt exclaims, coming up to hug his step son and Rachel.

"We'll talk about this later," He leans down and whispers in her ear.

She nods and wipes at her face, for the tears had already started to fall.

For now, she tries to focus on hugging all of her friends and family and talking about how much she'll miss everyone.

-glee-

Finn leans down and kisses his girlfriend softly on the lips. It's just a simple one, for he knows her Daddy is probably looking out the window to where they are sitting on the swing on the deck.

"What if I stayed here?" She asks, settling back into his strong arms. "I could go to Ohio State with you. We could even try to get a dorm together."

"No," Finn replies. "You're not staying back because of me."

"I'd rather be with you than be on Broadway," She admits.

"That's really awesome," He grins and kisses the top of her head, inhaling the scent of her strawberry shampoo deeply. "But I'd rather you follow your dreams than stick around me."

"The way you talk… it's like you're happy to get rid of me," She whispers.

"Oh trust me, I'm not. I'll probably cry when you leave," He tells her. "But I know we'll be together."

"How can you be so sure? What if you fall for some beautiful blue eyed blonde in college?" She challenges.

"I'd never. You're it for me, Miss Berry. However, if you fall for someone back in New York, then I'd let you go without a fight. Only if I knew it's what you really wanted," He explains.

She looks up at him in confusion.

"You wouldn't fight for me?"

He shakes his head.

"Why not?"

"Because if you love something, you learn to be able to give it away."

She has tears in her eyes and she chokes out a strangled sob.

"All I want is for you to be happy. If I have to give you away to some fancy, spectacular New Yorker, then that's what I'll do if it makes you happy."

"It won't happen. You're it for me," She sniffs.

"Awesome," He smiles and they let the silence overcome them.

"But if it did," He adds after a while. "I'd always be waiting for you if you wanted to come back to me."

-glee-

Rachel's going away party was a success. She had no clue that her close friends (Mercedes, Tina, Kurt, Blaine, Mike, Artie, Brittany, Santana, Quinn, and Sam), her brother, and Finn were throwing her one.

She had shown up at the Jones' home, ready to watch the baseball game with her friends. She had a feeling that this would be the last time she'd see her friends, so even though she's not a fan of the sport, she went over anyways.

Knocking on the door, no one answers. Rachel decides to just walk in because she practically lived at Mercedes during the school year. The two girls, plus Tina and Kurt, had become sisters.

After Finn, she'd miss the divas terribly. Rachel was of course going to Julliard while Finn and the rest of her friends attended OSU.

Noah was trying to convince Quinn to move out to New York, but so far his persuading wasn't doing much. Quinn wanted to move to Columbus and become a reporter. Noah didn't even want to go to college, but he ended up being forced to because of their fathers'. He's going for engineering and science. They plan on moving to an apartment soon with Beth.

"Cedes'?" Rachel calls out, shutting the heavy front door and walking into the cool house.

"Finn?" She questions, knowing that she saw his truck out front.

Padding over to the living room, she looks around.

"SURPRISE!"

A crowd of her friends yell loudly out to her, making her jump out of her skin and scream.

Soon she settles down and gives her friends hugs when they show her the cake they had.

'We'll Miss Ya, Munchkin!' was written on it along with the initials of everyone. A heart is around Finn's initials.

"You guys, you didn't have to do this!" She exclaims and pulls Quinn into her embrace.

Quinn had hated Rachel while she was pregnant, but after Beth was a couple of months old, the girls had become friends.

"Of course we did. We can't just send you off to New York without one of our classic parties," Kurt murmurs, hugging Rachel tightly.

Usually Rachel Berry hates surprises.

This one would have to be the only exception.

-glee-

"I will see you on Thanksgiving," He tells her, not wanting to pull away from the hug they'd been wrapped up in for minutes.

"Yes, of course. I wish I'd be able to come home for Halloween," She says and holds onto him tighter, wishing they didn't have to do this.

Finn makes a move to let go, but she whimpers and he hugs her tightly again.

"Passengers for Flight 78, please get on board."

They stay connected for another five seconds before pulling away.

"Call me as soon as you get there, okay?" He asks her, holding her hand loosely.

"Okay," She nods and tilts her head up for one last kiss.

He passionately presses his lips against hers and they both melt into the kiss. Their last kiss.

His lips linger upon hers, not wanting to pull away because this really, really sucks.

"See you soon, Rachel. I love you," He tells her for the umpteenth time.

"I love you, too, Finn."

She leans down to pick up her suitcases, turns around, and walks away.

She leaves Finn behind in the terminal. She leaves behind the love of her life.

How will she survive?

Finn sighs sadly and tries to ignore the stinging in his eyes. This sucks so much. He waits until the gate closes before leaving, knowing that she's not going to come back out for another kiss goodbye.

He goes to his old truck and drives away from Columbus back to Lima where he'll be for another week before heading off to Ohio State University on a football scholarship. He listens to his favorite classic rock station and just tries to remember her as much as he can.

As if he could ever forget her. Her scent, the way that she feels, how she looks… it's all permanently burned into him.

Finn isn't Finn without Rachel, and that's now become a fact.

**3**

**Here's my first one-shot! I'm really excited to hear your feedback. I know a lot of you have been waiting for this, so here it is. I hope you enjoyed!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. College Days and Sleepless Nights

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ITS CHARACTERS**

**Author's Note: Thank you all for reviewing/F&F/Alerts! It means so much to me! I hope you guys enjoy! PLEASE REVIEW!**

2. College Life

To say Finn had missed Rachel would be an understatement.

Finn ha d missed Rachel to the point of becoming depressed whenever they weren't talking on the phone or having a Skype date.

If only he had been good enough to get into a school in New York. If only he would've tried harder in high school to prepare himself better for the future. If only Rachel Berry didn't have him wrapped around her little finger.

He's not upset that he'd fallen for Rachel. No, it was the exact opposite. He's grateful he found his soul mate and that he has so much time with her because they are young. It's a fantastic thing and he wouldn't be able to love another person. He couldn't.

"Dude, would you stop being such a bummer?" Sam, who had become his roommate, asked, chucking some Doritos at Finn.

"I can't have fun without Rachel," Finn sighs.

"Whatever," His friend gives up, turning his attention to his text book.

Finn glances at the clock, wishing that the time would just tick by faster. It's only eight PM here and Rachel will call him at nine. He should be in the gym, working out, but he's afraid that he'll miss her call.

Eventually nine rolls around and he's sitting next to his phone, his whole body bouncing with excitement and anticipation.

But she doesn't call.

He ignores it for a while. She's busy with the school play that started up. Of course she had landed the main role, which he's very proud of because she's only a freshman and freshman barely even get to do tech or set work.

Usually the rehearsals end at seven. That gives her good time to eat and study before the next day comes. And time to call her boyfriend, which apparently, she's neglecting.

When it's nine thirty, Finn starts to get nervous. What if something bad happened to Rachel? She's in this big city with crazy people. She could be kidnapped, or mugged, or raped, or killed…

The possibilities are endless and it drives Finn crazy because he should be there to save her. He should have tried harder to get into NYU so he could keep an eye on her, be able to kiss her and touch her, to take her out on fancy dates, and just to hang out. He should be protecting her from the crazies in the city.

He makes the move to call her, something that he's never had to do because Rachel is very punctual.

"Come on, babe, pick up, pick up," He pleads as the phone goes to voicemail.

"Hi this is Rachel! Sorry I missed your call! Leave your name and number, and I'll call you back. Thanks!"

The annoying beep thing goes, signaling Finn to start speaking.

"Hey Rach, just wondering if you're busy or something. Please call me back right away, okay? I love you."

Sighing deeply, he hangs up and lies down on his back, waiting for her to call him back.

She will, he convinces himself, Rachel will call back. She's fine. She lived in New York for seventeen years of her life, she knows how to be safe and not be abducted. She'll call him as soon as she's done with rehearsal. That's it. She's just running late. She is a star now…

However, when it's ten thirty and Rachel still hasn't called him, Finn is ready to call the police and report a missing person… all the way in New York.

He's called her about fifty times, each time the rings get longer and longer. Eventually the ringing stops and it goes straight to her voicemail. Shit, Finn thinks, I've worn out her phone battery; now she won't be able to call for help if she actually needs it.

He's convinced she does. So he calls her dads', hoping that one of the two have heard from her. Maybe she's just avoiding him. That sucks and all, but he'd much rather have her being upset with him than ending up dead in a gang bang…

STOP! I need to stop thinking so negatively.

"Hello?" Hiram's voice answers.

"Hey, Hiram? This is Finn… I was wondering if you heard from Rachel yet tonight?" He asks quickly.

There's no answer on the other end and Finn's heart starts to race. Are they worried now?

"Um, no Finn, we haven't. She's probably just busy with school work and such. Why are you worried?"

"She just hasn't called me at all and she's not answering. It's making me kind of… nervous," Finn admits.

He hears light chuckling on the other end.

How could her dad be so at ease in a situation right now?

"Oh, you are a very sweet boy Finn. Don't worry about my princess. She's a well-bred New Yorker. She's fine. Now you better get some sleep! Don't you have a game tomorrow?" Hiram asks softly.

"Y-Yes sir," Finn stutters. "You're right. I'm sorry to call so late."

"No problem, Finnegan. I hope to see you soon. Bye-bye."

"Goodnight."

Finn doesn't care if Rachel is a well-bred New Yorker. She's this tiny beautiful, sexy creature that any guy would want to get his paws on. Anyone could easily take advantage of the petite brunette.

But Finn does settle down a bit because he knows how feisty Rachel can get. If anyone tried to touch her, boy they would be in for the fight of their life.

What on earth is she up to, though?

-glee-

Rachel repeats the musical number for what seems like the hundredth time. She's so tired and worn out from a long day. Early in the morning she had her music theory class, which is always a complete bore. The class is so… basic and her knowledge is far expanded beyond what they're learning. The stuff they're talking about she learned in first grade.

After her other four classes (Tuesday's are always super studious days for her) she had just enough time to squeeze in a small snack before dance rehearsal for the school play that she had been cast in as the main role.

That was at five thirty and now it is already ten. Her muscles are aching as she does her ballet across the stage, swishing around gracefully while singing out loudly and in perfection. The last thing on her mind right now is Finn.

"Alright!" The director cuts into her performance. "That's perfect, Rachel! Thanks for staying so late!"

"No problem, Stanley!" She yells back to him, but even she can hear the sarcasm dripped tone she had used.

Scampering off the wooden floored stage, she quickly bolts to the dressing room and grabs her belongings, pulling her warm coat on her body and switching into normal shoes. The lights are already completely off at the school. She still has a five minute walk in the darkness until she gets back to Parker Hall where her dorm room is located on the third floor.

To think her legs have to carry her that far makes her even more exhausted.

Though, somehow, she manages to make it up the flights of stairs and into the small dorm room before collapsing on the bed, trying to slow her breathing. She's too tired to get up and shower, although she knows she needs to out of courtesy to her roommate, Annika, and face it, herself.

Not to mention her stomach is growling so loudly she'll probably awaken the sleeping red head.

Kicking her shoes off she lifts herself off the bed, slips into her showering shoes, and walks down to the girls bathrooms. Luckily no one is there, so she can take her time and absorb the hot water on her tightened muscles. And that is exactly what she does.

After going back to her room and eating some Ramen Noodles it's already midnight. Suddenly she remembers she was supposed to call Finn. She leaps over to her phone, getting ready to turn it on and call him when she realizes the battery is completely dead. He'll be sleeping anyways, she thought, and plugs her phone in.

Rachel flops back down in bed and lets fatigue consume her.

-glee-

He didn't get any sleep that night and now he's trying to jump up and down on the field to get pumped up for the game. Usually he's in a bad mood at games because he's not the starting Quarterback, a position he feels he deserves. However, tonight, he's extremely thankful he doesn't have to focus too hard.

He could probably go back to his room…

"Hudson!" His coach yells loudly, catching Finn's attention.

"Yeah, Coach," Finn responds, trying to keep his eyes wide open.

"Hodgekins is out sick today. You're starting boy. Don't screw this up," He points sternly at Finn.

"Great," Finn tries to sound enthusiastic but he can't.

He honestly can't. Out of all the games that the team has played so far, Hodgekins decides to be sick on this one?

If only he could know what Rachel had been up to.

-glee-

"Oh my gosh, Finn is playing!" Rachel squeals excitedly, pointing to the TV screen in the lounge room where she sees his jersey, the number 5 and HUDSON standing out in white against the red.

"He's the boy you're dating, right?" Tanya, one of Rachel's new theater friends, asks.

"Yeah," She smiles proudly. "And he's starting the game!"

She watches as his large figure makes its way out onto the field, getting ready for kick off. She watches him prop up the ball and…

He falls over onto his face.

"I thought he was a good football player," The girls behind her snicker.

Rachel gets closer to the screen with worry etched on her face. Is he okay?

"Why isn't anyone helping him? They're all staring at him! Someone help him!" She screams.

Suddenly the announcer's voice comes onto the TV.

"Well, it looks like second string quarterback Finn Hudson has passed out on the field with exhaustion. The player is snoring away and it doesn't look like the coaches are too happy about it… however it is quite the entertainment."

"Oh no," Rachel whines and watches as they have to carry him off the field. He's like a dead body, just slumped over.

"Number 38, John Carlton is stepping in, the third string quarterback. Ready for kick off."

Rachel is nearly in tears as she runs up to her dorm room, trying to call him. He doesn't answer and she begins to get angry.

Nearly five hours later he answers with a groggy, "Hello?"

"Finn! Why on earth would you not get your proper amount of sleep? How many times have I told you that it is SO important for a person to get in a full eight hours of sleep at night? Especially athletes! Oh my god I just about had a heart attack-."

"Almost like I did last night?" He interrupts her rant.

"W-What? What do you mean? I was at rehearsal last night and didn't get into bed until midnight," She explains.

"Yeah, I was worried sick Rachel. You didn't answer your phone at all and I thought you'd been killed or something," He exclaims. "Therefore I didn't get any sleep. And it's your fault!"

It hits her hard and she instantly feels guilty. This was his chance to be a starter and he missed it. Not to mention his team lost.

"Oh Finn, I'm so sorry, I can't believe I screwed this up for you," She weeps.

"Hey," He interrupts softly. "It's fine. I'm just relieved that you are alive."

"I should have called you immediately last night. I was just so tired and-."

"A person needs their eight hours of sleep at night," He finishes for her and she can practically see the smile on his face. "I know. It's fine. We just have to give each other some breathing room."

"We're thousands of miles away," She sniffs.

"You know what I mean. I can't always be so worried about you and you can't always try and call me when you're busy. The same goes for me," He says softly.

"Yeah, I guess so. I don't miss you," She whispers.

"I don't miss you either," He retorts.

Saying that has been one of their things because if they admit that they miss each other, it's always five times harder.

"I'm really tired babe and I'm kind of bummed, so I'm gonna go now," He quietly speaks.

"Yeah, of course. I'm sorry Finn. I love you and have a good rest."

"Will do. Love you more."

**3**

**Daww This was super fun to write because I can just imagine Finn being all worried about Rachel, causing him to stay up all night and fall asleep during something really important. I hope you enjoyed it! PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE ME YOUR FEEDBACK/SUGGESTIONS!**


	3. The Dog Days Are Beginning

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ITS CHARACTERS**

**Author's Note: It's come to my attention that I haven't been getting barely any feedback with this story. Please tell me if you want me to continue this or not! I already have them pre-written, so I hope you would want more posted. THIS IS THE SEQUEL TO GIVE IT UP. PUCK AND RACHEL ARE STEP SIBLINGS, PUCK AND QUINN ARE TOGETHER AND THEY HAVE BETH, AND FINCHEL IS STILL AWESOME :P PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME IF I SHOULD KEEP DOING THIS. **

3. The Dog Days Are_ Beginning_

Ever since Finn had been a young boy, he had always wanted a dog. A big dog. One that he could run around with and swim with. One he could feed his gross vegetables to.

And all of Finn's life, the women he had been with always said no.

First starting with his mother, who was mildly allergic to dogs and didn't want to take chances.

Now, it's with his wife Rachel Berry.

"Come on babe, please," He pleads. "Just think how fun it'd be. We could take it on walks through Central Park and raise it all by ourselves!"

"And then we'd have to clean up its messes and be held responsible if it ever hurt anyone. Sounds joyful," She says sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "Why do you want a dog right now anyways?"

"I don't know… when you're off to the theater for a long time it gets kind of lonely," He shrugs.

"Yeah, and you don't think that I get lonely when you leave with your team to play games?" She retorts. "That's what people are for, Finn. Invite my brother over or your brother. Hell, call up some of your team mates if you really need to. You don't need to get a dog."

Finn pouts and pulls a sad face.

"It could be really-."

"This conversation is done with, okay?"

Finn settles in on the couch and lets her curl up beside him, knowing that this conversation is seriously done with. For tonight at least…

-glee-

"You want to watch _Marley & Me_, _Old Yeller_, and _Lassie_ tonight?" Rachel asks in disbelief.

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?" Finn quizzes, putting the first one in.

"Nothing," Rachel shrugs. "It just seems oddly suspicious."

"You know how much I love dogs, Rachel."

With that, she shuts up, wondering when Finn will just drop it. Dogs are pests, in her opinion. They don't have time to take care of one with her now being on Broadway and Finn the quarterback for the Jets. Seriously, what is up with him?

He drops comments all throughout the movies about how adorable dogs are and how great they are with people. However all these movies seem to have sad endings, so Rachel really doesn't know what his point was with watching them.

When they're done and they make their way back to the bedroom, he asks again.

"You'd really like it. We can go to the animal shelter and pick out one. It'd be helping the neglected animals too! You're all for the ethical treatment of animals, right?" He begs.

"Yeah, Finn, I am. But I help those animals by donating money every month and trying to raise the awareness of animal abuse. I don't go out and adopt one."

She turns over to her other side and looks away, trying to ignore his sigh of sadness.

-glee-

"I just wish Rachel would let us get a dog," Finn tosses in the conversation with Noah, grabbing Rachel's attention.

She's completely sick of Finn begging to get a damn dog. She doesn't want one, for god's sake! When will he just give it up?

"That's it!" She yells, startling an eight year old Beth. "I don't want a damn dog, don't you get it?"

"No I don't. I don't understand why you can't be kind enough and let me get something I want for once!" He yells back, immediately regretting the words he had chosen.

"Rach, I didn't mean that," He tries again.

"You really want to know why I don't want a dog, Finn?"

"Yeah, I heard it already," His voice falters because the sadness in her eyes is just killing him.

"No, I was just using those as excuses," She tells him.

Puck shares a glance at his wife, Quinn, who is trying to distract Beth while still eavesdropping.

"Okay, well then what is it?" He dares to ask.

"It's because I would be a terrible mother to it," She admits. "Excuse me."

She turns around quickly and leaves the apartment with a stunned audience.

"I-I better go," Finn mutters, grabbing his jacket and running out after her. He catches her just as the elevator doors open.

She's in tears and she's shaking violently from the loud sobs that escape her throat.

"Hey," Finn softly speaks. "Why do you think you'd be a terrible mother?"

"Because I-I never had a mother. I can't parent anything, Finn, don't you get it? I have no clue where to start and I know I need to figure it out because we want kids sometime in the future, but I just… I don' t want to disappoint you and I don't want you to leave me because I can't even raise a damn dog," She weeps.

"What? That's crazy, Rach," Finn wipes at her tears as they leave the building. "You'll be a great mother to our children one day. To be honest I kind of wanted to get this dog to see if I would be able to raise something. I didn't have a father in my life until a teenager. I have no clue where to start, either, babe. We're in the same boat. Of course you're much smarter than I."

Rachel slaps him playfully on the shoulder and sniffs, wiping away the rest of the tears she had.

"You really think I'll be a good mother?"

"You'll be the best," He grins and kisses her nose. "You are the best, babe."

"You'll be a great father," She reciprocates. "And I think you're right. I think we should test our parenting skills on something other than an actual human being because I don't want to be totally out of the blue when the time comes."

"So you mean we can get a dog?" He asks with a smile and hope in his eyes.

"I mean we can get a dog," She grins.

"YES!" He shouts, jumping up and down before enveloping her in a hug, causing the people who are walking around them to complain.

"Come on," She giggles, running ahead. "Let's go to the animal shelter!"

-glee-

"Roxy," Rachel coos. "Come here girl."

The month old beagle comes scampering towards its mother in excitement, jumping up to kiss her on the face, thankful she's crouching down.

"You're a good girl, yes you are," Rachel says, hugging the small dog tightly.

Finn had let Rachel choose the dog that she wanted because he had kind of been a jerk before they got it. So she chose this little puppy who hadn't grown into its paws yet. The little girl has a white coat with brown and black spots on it and even Finn had to admit it was absolutely adorable.

Finn had named her Roxy because it was the first name that popped in his head when he saw her. Rachel wasn't too fond of it, but when they told Carole she had mentioned that when Finn was a baby, his father had given him a stuffed dog that was named Roxy. He lost it when he was a toddler in the park, so he must have forgotten about it.

But it had to have been in the back of his mind. Both Finn and Rachel now love the name.

Rachel had to agree with Finn. The dog is a great companion to have when you get lonely.

"Hey Finn," Rachel calls out. "You're on bathroom break tonight!"

But with a dog comes responsibility. Surprisingly, the two twenty three year olds were doing a fantastic job.

They'll be pros by the time they have kids.

**3**

**Here's the introduction to a finchel animal! I haven't read too many fics where they have this. Usually they just have Rachel and Finn fretting about their poor parenting skills when they find out they're with child… I thought this would be an interesting way for them to learn that they're going to be great parents. **

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**REMEMBER TO TELL ME IF YOU WANT THIS CONTINUED PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW. **

**PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE ME YOUR FEEDBACK/SUGGESTIONS!**


	4. Hey Rachel Berry

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ITS CHARACTERS. I ALSO DO NOT OWN PLAIN WHITE T'S 'HEY THERE DELILAH'**

**Author's Note: Thank you for reviewing! I want to quickly explain what I did with the song Hey There Delilah. I altered the lyrics to be fitting towards Finn/Rachel relationship. The way I altered them is ALL MINE, BUT THE SONG AND OVERALL POINT OF THE SONG ISN'T. This is for entertainment purely. I hope you enjoy, and do me a favor… PLEASE REVIEW!**

Hey Rachel Berry

They had broken up about a month ago. It wasn't just one of those 'let's take a break because I saw that you became friends with him/her on Facebook' type of break up either. It was really bad. Like, both were in tears after bad.

He had said things he didn't mean and he decided that they needed to break up. It was a mutual agreement between the two and they hadn't talked in a whole month. Soon they would be graduating for college.

What are they going to do?

-glee-

"Finn!" Rachel squealed, bounding up the Hummel/Hudson driveway and jumping into her boyfriend's arms.

"I missed you so much, Rachel," Finn had sighed against her vanilla scented olive skin toned neck.

"Hey, I thought we weren't going to say that!" She slaps his arm.

"Yeah, I know, but this is it. It's been four painful years of being apart during college and I'm just so sick of it. I can't wait for it to be done so I can move out to New York," He explains.

"Me either," She agrees and pulls away from him when Carole and Burt make their way out to greet her.

She flew home for spring break this year. All the other years they had spent it apart because they were always both so busy with school. But this year, their last year of college, they were spending it together because they couldn't wait to be living together.

Rachel would start auditioning for parts on Broadway and Finn was already being put in for the NFL Sports Draft. Hopefully the Jets or Giants will pick him up. Ever since the falling asleep on the field thing, he'd put out his best effort and was now the first string quarterback for OSU. He has been for two whole years. His coaches say he should have no problem being drafted.

The two had already started to save money so they could rent out a small apartment.

They were ready to start their lives. No more school. They are officially in the real world.

And most importantly, they're doing it together.

-glee-

"It was so nice seeing you," Rachel hugs Burt and Carole tightly. "I can't believe I have to go back already!"

"We've missed seeing our daughter," Burt winks and Carole gives Rachel a kiss on the cheek.

"Of course," Carole agrees. "Next time I see you I hope to be seeing an engagement ring."

Rachel giggles nervously as Carole glances over at Finn.

"Mom," Finn exclaims turning a bright red. "We don't need to be engaged any time soon."

Rachel looks at him with a fallen smile. What did he mean by that? Did he not want to marry her?

After they say their goodbyes, Finn takes Rachel out to the Lima Lake where they just sit on the dock with their feet in the water.

"What did you mean when you said that we didn't have to be engaged any time soon?" Rachel dares to ask, not wanting to break the peaceful moment.

"I don't want to ruin my youth by getting married, you know?" Finn tells her honestly.

She gasps sharply, "Marrying me would be ruining your youth?"

"No, that's not what I mean and you know it," Finn looks at her with a soft smile. "Why would we need to be married anyway? We can start our lives and get married later."

"Well it's not like it's a bad idea," Rachel stares at him. "I mean we are going to be living together. Our parents are already upset that we're doing that without being married."

"What's wrong with living together and not being married?"

"It's kind of amoral," She shrugs.

"Fine, then let's get married," He simply says so and he sounds angry, causing Rachel to flinch.

"I'm not going to make you marry me, Finn," Rachel glares.

"Well it sounds like you want to get married. Let's go right now before you have to fly back to New York."

"No, that's totally cheesy. I'm not going to just go to the chapel one random night and get married," Rachel glares, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Would it really matter? As long as we love each other, who cares how we get married," He glares back at her.

"A wedding is a very important thing in a girl's life," She rants.

"Yeah, and it really sucks for guys," He retorts. "I don't want to have to wear the stupid tux and I don't want to have to be all careful with your stupid dress."

"Okay, you just said that a wedding was stupid," She gapes at him.

"Yeah," He nods. "That is what I was getting at."

"You know, you don't have to be such an ass. I thought you'd be nicer considering I'm going back to New York tomorrow," She stands up, storming away.

"Rach, I didn't mean to upset you," He backtracks.

"I don't want to hear it Finn. You know, I don't think we should be making this large step in our relationship. The way you are talking is making me doubting that you love me."

"What?" He asks in disbelief. "How could you ever doubt that?"

"Well I do. All the time. I don't trust you, Finn. For all I know you could be screwing the cheerleaders for your damn football team," She spits out.

"Just because you won't put out for me doesn't mean I'm cheating on you," He yells.

"God, you're such an asshole!" She shrieks.

"You know what, you're right. Maybe we shouldn't make that large step in our relationship. Maybe we shouldn't even be in a relationship at all," He suggests out of anger.

"Fine!"

"Fine!" He yells back at her and watches her storm off.

"Let me give you a ride home!" He yells after her, feeling bad and expecting that they'd make up before she flies out tomorrow.

"Stay away from me Finn Hudson. I…I hate you!"

-glee-

He needed to fix things and he needed to fix things fast. After all, he was kind of the one who was being a douche that night. Like, seriously, who tells their girlfriend that marriage isn't anything important? To be honest, Finn had wanted to marry Rachel since he was a junior in high school. He's just afraid of the thought because he doesn't want Rachel to ever leave him. He may be one hundred percent sure about their relationship, but she might not be.

Rachel had left the next day without speaking a word to Finn. He had planned on going over to see her the next morning, but when he arrived at the Puckerman residence, her dads' said that she switched to an earlier flight.

She must have not told Hiram and Leroy because the two invited him in for breakfast. Of course he told them that he had to get going. He had figured that this would have blown over, but here he sits, a month later, without a girlfriend.

He's graduating in three days and she's graduating next week. The time is ticking away and he doesn't want to lose her forever.

So what should he do?

He's at his house right now and he's cleaning the spare bedroom because when you lost the one you love, you need to find a distraction. He finishes up and moves to his parent's room. It's fairly clean in here but he could clean out the junk drawer of the desk.

He moves over and ruffles through, tossing out old bills and stacking the new ones. A small red velvet box slides into view when he pulls out a pair of scissors. He lifts it up and shakes the dust off of it, carefully opening up.

Suddenly, he knows what he's going to do.

His plan is just snapping in his head and he's an idiot for not thinking of doing it before!

He quickly pulls out a scrap piece of paper and starts to scribble down on it.

"_Hey Rachel Berry, what's it like in New York City…"_

-glee-

"Did you write the part for me or what, Puck," Finn sighs into the phone exasperatedly, interrupting his best buds rant on Super Mario Brothers.

"Oh, yeah," Puck replies, "I'll email it to you right now. I hope you know that it's hard to play guitar."

"Yeah, I know. I know how to play some chords, but I plan on recording it so I can just play it on my iPod when I do it. What did you think of the song?" He asks hopefully.

"Quinn was over the moon for it. She talked about how I wasn't romantic or anything. Way to cock block man," Puck groans.

Finn chuckles, "Whatever, that's your own problem. So a girl likes it, that's good. That means a girl like Rachel will like it even more. Or I hope so."

"Listen man," Puck starts. "You better not be fucking with my little sister, okay? I was so pissed at you when you were a douche to her, so don't do it again okay? We may be best friends, but she's family and she comes first. This could end really badly if she takes it the wrong way, you do realize that."

I sigh and wipe my hand over my face, "Yeah, I realize that. I just hope it doesn't. I didn't mean what I said-."

"I don't give a shit," Puck grunts. "I'm a dude, okay? You can talk about that crap with your mommy."

"Screw you," Finn laughs lightly. "Thanks for the tablature."

"Yup, no problem. See you at graduation then."

"Yeah, see ya."

-glee-

Well, this is it. Rachel Berry is graduating college. She's twenty two years old, ready to enter the real world.

She never thought that she was going to be doing this alone. When she was younger, Prince Charming would marry her and they would take Broadway together. Soon that Prince Charming turned into Jesse, her first boyfriend.

Then the picture changed completely.

Finn was the boy that she wanted to start her life with. She had never _wanted_ to do that with anyone else, she just felt like that was planned to happen. It was different with him because she loves him.

The two would finally live together after having to be apart for so long during college and they would have some small apartment. It would be hard to get by. He'd have to be a trainer at some local gym and she'd have to do Community Theater until she got on Broadway and he was drafted into the NFL.

Once they finally landed their dream jobs they would get married. But all that time before they would be madly in love and engaged. They would plan their wedding over the years until they had enough money to actual put that into motion.

After they were happily wed, they would just be together and be happy that they are together. Later on in life they would have kids, favorably three total, and they'd raise them.

Finn and Rachel would grow old together, and they would do it happily.

However, this is no longer the case.

Rachel Berry is starting her life on her own. She will get a small apartment by herself, and she'll struggle with Community Theater and probably part time waitressing as well until she got on Broadway…

If she still could. She had lost all her hope when she and Finn broke up a month ago.

She shouldn't be so negative on a day like this. It's her graduation day! No more having to live in a dorm, shower with strangers, and eat Ramen Noodles like it was going out of style. She didn't have to pay for tuition any more, buy books, or fly home for every single holiday there is.

She could go out at night and drink. She had been able to do so for a year, but she chose to go against it. Of course she had drunk before, but she decided it'd be best to stay sober until school was done.

Smart choice.

She'd have the freedom of going out and… and finding new people to date. Different people. Someone other than _him _because he doesn't want her. He made that clear when he told her how stupid it'd be if he married _her. _

For all she knows, he could be dating some beautiful girl by now. He ought to be. He no longer has to wait for sex or anything else for that matter. He doesn't have to worry because she's not his girlfriend anymore.

It'll be easy for him to move on because he has so many offers.

She, on the other hand, doesn't have that many suitors.

It doesn't matter anyways because she can't get over him. She wants to so badly call him and ask him to have his mom send the video of his graduation to him. She wants to ask him how he feels about being a college grad. She wants to just kiss and hug him. She wants him to fly down here and she wants to go to their apartment that they planned on moving in.

But she can't.

It's silly because she remembers when he told her that she was it for him.

Lies.

Rachel Berry can no longer believe Finn Hudson.

-glee-

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to now present you Julliard's graduating class of 2016," The dean says and starts to list of the hundreds of names to the people who are sitting in their seats outside on the freshly mowed lawn. He watches Rachel cross the stage and he cheers for her, but she doesn't notice it's him.

He's hidden all the way in the back, next to some random family. He wears sunglasses, thinking that maybe he can hide his identity a little. It's kind of cool going around in a disguise, even though this really isn't one…

Anyways he's going to get her back and he's so sure of it. Maybe too sure. He knows that Puck was right when he said that this could end really badly.

Not only would he lose Rachel, but he would lose Puck, Quinn, Beth, Hiram, and Leroy, which would suck completely. It'd be like he never existed and they would _hate _him so much. But he needs to do this. He's not going to just let her get away.

If she was happy he would let her go. But he knows that she isn't. When he sees her face he can see how she acts happy and acts as if she's totally okay with what's happening. He can tell. And Kurt has been talking to her and he begged Kurt to tell him what was up. Thankfully his brother is team Finchel and easily dished out the facts.

Rachel was as depressed as Finn. They were lost without each other.

Now his plan just has to work.

He's worked on it so hard and planned it out perfectly, getting full approval from Hiram and Leroy. He knew it would mean a lot to Rachel if he asked her dads' for their blessing, so after he wrote it, he went to them and told them that he wanted to do this. He was a thousand percent positive about this.

They told him that they were taking Rachel out to a nice restaurant after her graduation. He would do it there, in front of her family and the other customers, announcing his news.

He's practically a big bundle of nerves when he gets the cab over to the nice bistro. Gosh, he's so nervous. He can see her dads', Puck, Quinn, and Beth walk in. And there she is, Rachel, looking as beautiful as ever in her black tea length dress. She stands out in the sea of other girls who wear short dresses. She's classy. Always has been.

Her bare shoulders are showing and he just wants to hold her.

But he needs to first go to the manager and beg him to let him put his iPod system on the speakers through the restaurant. Thankfully this place has live performances so he can use the microphone. It's small and fits right on his ear, the speaker reaches around his cheek to the corner of her mouth.

He's ready.

He clinks his glass and quiets down the sea of people.

Here goes.

-glee-

"Thanks for taking me out, guys," Rachel thanks her family. "I can't believe that I just graduated!"

"Yeah, neither can we baby," Her daddy coos to her, patting her hand. "Now order whatever you want. It's all on Noah."

"Dad!" Puck shouts and sends giggles all throughout the table.

Rachel hears a clinking of a glass and it's annoying. If a guy wants to make a toast at his table, then do so! He doesn't need to disrupt the whole restaurant by clinking it over the speaker system…

Her eyes wander over to the source of the sound and she freezes when she sees him.

He looks good; dressed real nice in a white button down with vertical skinny black stripes, a leather coat, and a pair of dark jeans with nice shoes. He has a hands free microphone on and he starts to sing, his sweet raspy voice ringing out as clear as she can remember it.

She hadn't heard him sing in quite a long time.

"_Hey Rachel Berry, what's it like in New York City?_

_I was a thousand miles away, but girl you always looked so pretty, yes you do._

_Times Square can't shine as bright as you, I swear it's true. _

_Hey Rachel Berry don't you worry about the distance, _

_I'm right here if you get lonely, give this song another listen,_

_Close your eyes. Listen to my voice it's my disguise, I'm by your side. _

_Oh, it's what you do to me, oh it's what you do to me._

_Oh it's what you do to me, oh it's what you do to me. What you do to me._

_Hey Rachel Berry I know times are getting hard,_

_But just believe me girl someday I'll pay the bills with my right arm, we'll have it good._

_We'll have the life we knew we would, my word is good. _

_Hey Rachel Berry I've got so much left to say. _

_If every simple song I wrote to you would take your breath away, _

_I'd write it all. Even more in love with me, you'd fall._

_We'd have it all. _

_Oh, it's what you do to me. Oh, it's what you do to me._

_Oh, it's what you do to me. Oh, it's what you do to me. _

_A month has seemed pretty long, but I always knew that we'd belong,_

_I'd walk to you if I had no other way. _

_Our friends will all make fun of us and we'll just laugh along because,_

_We know that none of them have felt this way. _

_Rachel I can promise you that by the time that we get through, _

_The world will never ever be the same. _

_And you're to blame._

_Hey Rachel Berry, you be good and don't deny me, _

_A couple years and we'll be on our own and we'll be making history like we do. _

_You know it's all because of you,"_

He sings out and walks over to their table, slipping his hand into his coat pocket.

"_We can do whatever we want to,"_

He pulls the ring box out and slips down onto one knee before continuing his song.

"_Hey Rachel Berry here's to you. This one's for you._

_Oh, it's what you do to me. Oh, it's what you do to me._

_Oh, it's what you do to me. Oh, it's what you do to me, what you do to me."_

He ends the song and the people are completely silent as Finn starts to talk, the music officially having stopped. He's looking into those chocolate brown eyes that look stunned, but nothing else. She has no other expression and that worries him.

There's no turning back on his plan now. He doesn't want to anyways. He wants to do this.

"Rachel Berry," He speaks clearly with an honest tone. "I know I messed up and I'm so sorry that I said what I said. All I know is that our time apart made me wake up and realize that this is what I want. I want you, all of you, forever. I don't want to spend another moment without you.

"Rachel, I love you more than anything in this world. Like I said before, you are it for me. I need to ask you… Will you, Rachel Berry, marry me?"

She doesn't answer because she's stunned. She's completely and utterly stunned and she feels so special. He wrote her a song to propose to her. He flew all the way out here to propose to her.

She believes him. She believes that he wants to be with her.

Finn shifts on his knee and blushes a bright red, biting his lip and trying not to break down crying. She's going to say now. She's so done with him and he's such a damn loser-.

"Yes," She whispers with tears in her eyes. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!"

Finn looks at her with a bright smile and quickly stands up, pulling her up with him and holding her body close against his, relishing in the feel of her.

"God, I'm so sorry," He whispers.

"I'm sorry too," She sobs.

"Did you really say yes?" He dares to ask, completely forgetting everything.

"Yes," She giggles.

"Did you guys hear that?" Finn turns to look at the other customers. "She said yes!"

They give a loud round of applause and maybe that was the second time they've done that, but Finn and Rachel can't tell. All they can do is relish in the wonderful feeling of being engaged.

Sure they'll have _a lot _to talk about and sort through and that stresses them both out. However they are extremely relieved because they're starting their lives the right way.

Together.

**3 **

**There's how I imagined Finn proposing to Rachel one morning on the bus. The song 'Hey There Delilah' started playing and the image of this happening just popped in my mind. I enjoyed it and decided to put it down in my story! I ALTERED THE LYRICS, HOWEVER, THE SONG IS NOT MINE AT ALL! **

**PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE ME FEEDBACK/SUGGESTIONS! **


	5. Fruity Pebbles

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ITS CHARACTERS**

**Author's Note: Sorry it's been a long time since I've updated. I've had a major thing happen in my family and it's been taking up all of my energy. So, here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. **

5. Fruity Pebbles

"Well, Chris, looks like it's just you and me for breakfast," Finn announces as he walks to the fridge.

"Where's mommy?" His three year old son asks, climbing up onto the stool by the counter.

"She had to run by opa and papa's," Finn explains, giving the designated names for Rachel's dads' according to Chris.

The little boy, who's an exact match to Finn except the eye color, nods his head in understanding.

"So what should we eat?" Finn asks. "Breakfast is the most important meal of the day and I'm a big old football player, so how about a protein shake?"

Chris makes a face and wrinkles his nose, the same reaction Rachel would have to the suggestion.

"No," Chris shakes his head. "Cereal. I want cereal. The good kind too. Mommy never lets me have the good kind."

"What?" Finn asks in horror. "Mommy never lets you have the good kind?"

"No! She always makes me eat the ishy kind. The one that's all healfy," He exclaims.

Finn grins and turns to the cabinet, well aware of the ishy healthy food Rachel makes them eat. By now, the twenty nine year old man is used to it. However, Christopher is just starting to realize how hard it is to adjust to. Especially when Rachel takes him to the store and he sees all the yummy foods such as candy and ice cream.

Of course Finn sneaks his kid some sweets from time to time, but only if he's being good. The rambunctious child is quite a handful at times, always running around and screaming. Boy does the kid have killer lungs. You can thank Rachel for that one.

"Oh, well I suppose you can have the yummy cereal this morning, as long as we keep it a secret from mommy," Finn bargains.

Christopher stretches his tiny arm across half of the counter top to shake hands with Finn.

"Sealed deal, daddy."

"Alright, buddy. Now what kind of yummy cereal?"

"Fruuuuuity Pebbles!" Chris sings.

Finn reaches into the cabinet and pulls out the new box, opening up the box impatiently. He gets to the plastic bag and pulls on either side…

Causing the whole thing to tear open and thousands of little rainbow colored bits flying _everywhere. _

Chris lets out his loud laugh and points at Finn.

"Daddy! We eat the fruity pebbles, not throw it all over the kitchen!"

"Oh," Finn groans. "Great, it'll be impossible to clean this entire mess up."

He takes a step and crushes pieces by accident, the grains sticking to the bottom of his bare foot, idly dragging a mess of crumbs all over until he makes his way to their cleaning closet.

"It's sooo yummy," Chris starts to squeal, eating pieces off of the ground.

"Chris!" Finn yells. "Come on, little guy, don't eat that off the floor! I stepped on them!"

"So," He yells back and continues to eat the pieces, glad to be consuming some sugar.

Suddenly, the little boy gets a great idea. He doesn't need the cereal to be in a bowl to eat it! He can just pour the milk on the floor and scoop it up with the spoon. It'll be the same! He quickly jumps up and opens the stainless steel fridge door, gripping onto it because it's heavier than he and he nearly falls over.

He grabs the liter of milk that his mommy uses, though he doesn't know what the difference is. Whatever, it's lighter and easier to carry than the heavy one on the top shelf that he can't even reach.

He twists the cap off, spilling some onto his pajama shirt, and dumps its silky contents onto the floor, mixing it with the cereal before grabbing a spoon and sitting down in the middle of the mess, eating around him. He remembers that he forgot his action figures, so he gets up and runs back to his room, just as Finn comes out with the broom.

Finn walks over to shut the fridge door and steps in a cool substance, quickly losing his balance and falling right on his back with a loud _thud. _

"Oh," Finn groans in pain, trying to ignore the stabbing pains in his shoulder blades from throwing too many footballs at practice the other night.

What the heck is he lying in? It smells horrible and it's super cold.

"Why are you in my cereal?" Chris shouts, tossing his action figures onto the floor, another substance into the mixture.

"W-What?" Finn asks Chris.

"Yeah, you're in my cereal," Chris restates as if it's the simplest thing.

Finn shuffles and stands up carefully, looking down and seeing that the floor was covered in not only fruity pebbles but in milk.

"Chris!"

"What?"

"We don't put food onto the floor."

"But daddy, you just did with the Fruity Pebbles," He fights.

"That was an accident," Finn wipes at the back of his shirt, trying to get the cereal that had stuck on with the milk. "How did you get the milk anyways? It's on the top shelf."

"I used mom's milk," He answers and starts to play with his action figures.

Finn looks up with wide eyes.

"You… _you what_?"

"I used mom's milk," He repeats. "I don't think I like it anyways, so it wasn't the best plan."

"Yeah," Finn tries not to snap out. He used Rachel's soy milk.

His pregnant wife's soy milk; according to her she'll die from strong cravings if she doesn't have it.

And tofu, but that's a different story.

Sure he could easily go out and buy a new liter for her, but the specific brand she asks for is only sold at this organic shop all the way out of the city.

Suddenly the phone is ringing. Finn quickly answers it.

"Hello?"

"Hi babe! How's Chris? Is he alright? Is anyone hurt? Did you feed him yet?" Rachel's voice quickly speaks.

"Hey baby," Finn bites his lip. "Where are you?"

She gasps, "Finn, is something wrong?"

"No, of course not! I was just wondering-."

"Oh, well I'm already on my way home."

"Okay, I gotta go. Love you, bye!" Finn quickly rushes out.

"Wait," Rachel cuts in. "Never mind. Love you too."

Finn tosses the phone onto the counter and looks at his son who is now staring up at Finn with wide eyes.

"Did you hear that, buddy?" Finn asks.

Chris nods his head.

"Yeah, mommy is almost home. And_ look_ at this _mess_," Finn exclaims.

"She'll make you sleep on the couch!" Chris points out, suddenly alarmed.

Finn doesn't even laugh at Chris's realization in the punishment that Rachel gives to him. He's too concerned about the fact that he's so, so screwed.

Of course this seems to be an overreaction to most people, but it's not. Rachel is _very _specific in what happens in her life. She doesn't like the unexpected. Everything must go according to plan.

So a mess in the kitchen, her son not being fed, and not having her damn soy milk will indeed end up with Finn sleeping on the couch.

"Okay, we need to clean this really fast," Finn runs back to the cleaning closet, pulling out the vacuum and quickly steering it, accidentally hitting the end table in the hallway and causing the whole thing to collapse.

"You've got to be fu-."

"Daddy! You broke the table!" Chris interrupts.

"Yes, I know," Finn says through gritted teeth.

"Look at that dirt! Cool."

Christopher crawls under the broken end table to where a small potted plant had been dumped over onto the floor after slipping off the surface.

Right on the beige carpet.

Finn takes a deep breath.

"Just take it one at a time," He exhales and walks to the kitchen, getting ready to vacuum up the mess.

"_Christopher Allen Hudson!_"

Finn freezes his current actions and looks towards the hallway where Rachel's voice came shrill from.

Great.

-glee-

Rachel was feeling oddly suspicious when Finn rushed off the phone with her, so she took the back roads him to avoid traffic. Of course it took another five minutes, but that beats five hours by a long shot.

She was concerned of course; what if something really bad happened? She knows that Finn is a great dad and that he'd never let anything happen to Chris… but sometimes they do silly things.

She pulls up and parks her Ford Fiesta next to Finn's Kia Sorento in their two car garage and goes in through the door that opens up to the hallway which will take you to the kitchen. When she steps through the door, she instantly notices her son with dirt smeared onto his face, crouched underneath a two legged end table.

"Christopher Allen Hudson!" She shrieks, causing the little boy to jump up and put his hands up in defense.

"Please don't make me sleep on the couch!" He cries.

"What?" She looks at him confusedly before shaking it off. "What are you doing playing in dirt? Why is my end table broken? Finn?"

She picks up her dirty son and carries him into the kitchen, gasping in horror when she sees the mess on the floor. What the heck had they been doing that could cause such a disaster in her house?

"I can explain, Rach," Finn says slowly from where he's standing with the vacuum.

"Yeah, you better," She exclaims.

Finn blows out some air before starting.

"Well, Chris sort of wanted Fruity Pebbles and the whole bag just tore open and went all over the place and then Chris poured your special soy milk all on the floor and tried to eat it, so I feel in the mess and I quickly went to get the vacuum and I accidentally ran it into the end table and Chris might of decided to play in the dirt while I tried to fix it all before you came home."

Rachel looks at him for a very long time, trying to remain angry…

But she surprises both Finn and Chris when she lets out her loud laugh.

"Y-You guys," She gasps, "All over b-breakfast?"

Finn blushes, rubbing the back of his head before hearing Chris join his mother's laughter.

"You're not mad, Rachel? I mean, I kind of sucked it up this morning," Finn asks warily.

"No, I'm not mad."

"Not even about your special milk, mommy?"

"Not even about my special milk. Although daddy is going to have to go and replace that soon," She smirks.

Finn groans inwardly, but sighs in relief. He won't be sleeping on the couch tonight.

"Boys, now you see what happens if you eat sugary cereal like Fruity Pebbles!"

**3**

**So this happened to me one morning. I tried opening up the fruity pebbles and it went everywhere. Of course I didn't start eating it off the floor… haha. **

**I hope you enjoyed this one shot, it was super fun to write. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	6. The First Time

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ITS CHARACTERS**

**Author's Note: Here's another update! I'm trying to keep this up. I already have them rewritten, I just can't find the time to post them. I'm not going to make promises for updates or a schedule because I will never be able to follow it. I hope you enjoy, and PLEASE REVIEW ONCE YOU'RE DONE READING THIS!**

6. The First Time

"Where should we start?" She asks after they leave the restaurant.

She doesn't want to talk about what had happened on the night she got engaged. No, she had _other_ plans for that night.

"Well first I'd like to apologize for how I acted the last time I saw you. I was just nervous and I was talking out of my ass and-."

"Finn, please stop apologizing for it. I understand," She interrupts.

"I know, I just feel like a douche because seriously, who says stuff like that to their girlfriends?"

"A douche," She answers. "But you're not one. You're incredibly perfect, Finn Hudson."

They stand in the middle of the sidewalk, lights shining down on them, taxi after taxi on the street, people bustling past them.

"Let's get out of here," He suggests.

She nods her head.

"Where though? I can't take you back to my dorm…"

"I have a hotel room. We can talk there."

-glee-

Talking isn't exactly what she would use to describe this, although when they separated their lips to breathe, they briefly discussed what was happening. His hands were both on her waist while one of her hands grasps the buttons on his shirt and the other is knitted in his dark hair.

"F-Finn," She gasps, pulling away quickly.

Finn opens his eyes and lets them adjust to the lit hotel room, quickly moving his hands away from her waist. He's suddenly nervous and self-conscious.

"Why did you do this?" She dares to ask.

He looks at her confusedly.

"Do what?"

"Why did you propose to me? I don't want you to do this because you feel like you have to after what you said…"

"No, that's not why at all Rach. In fact, I'm not necessarily even doing this for you. I mean, of course I want you to be happy and that's part of why I did this, but it's mainly because I know what I want. You. You're all I want. You talk about your dreams of becoming a Broadway star, well my dream is to be your husband. I promise you Rachel, I will defend you and provide for you until the day I die.

"Most importantly, I will love you," He explains, holding her hands.

She looks at him with her deep brown eyes and smiles brightly, leaning in to kiss him on the lips.

"I love you, Finn. I love this… I love us," She softly speaks, kissing him deeply.

He quickly responds and falls back onto the bed, allowing her to crawl over him.

"You're beautiful," He states with honesty as she straddles him.

She blushes slightly before dropping down and kissing him again.

His hand trails down her dress clad back and over the tulle skirt material, resting on her ass comfortably.

"I want to do it," She whispers against his skin.

Immediately his eyes are open and he looks at her.

"W-What do you mean?"

He knows what she means. He's dreamt of this happening a billion times. She had never been comfortable with being intimate with him and he understood that. She just wasn't ready.

"I'm ready," She tells him.

He doesn't respond because he physically can't speak right now. She's crawled back off of him and she stands at the foot of the bed. He watches her graceful moves very intently… Her slender arms reach around behind her and soon the black dress slides off of her olive skin-toned body, pooling around her feet.

He can't help but get an instant hard on at the site of his incredibly beautiful girlfriend and her petite frame that wears a little pair of hot pink bikini panties with a matching hot pink strapless bra.

Her dark curls drop in front of her and she blushes, looking down to the floor, suddenly nervous. She's kind of proud she's made it this far without having a panic attack. This is it. She was ready to do this with Finn.

"Rach I-."

"Oh no," She squeezes her eyes shut and breathes out. "You don't want to do this with me, do you?"

Tears are forming in her eyes and Finn catches a single drop strolling down her cheek. He quickly moves to the foot of the bed and has her stand between his legs. He's trying really hard not to be distracted by her body…

"No, I definitely want to do this with you. I've waited since we were eighteen. Of course I'd never rush you… it's just I'm a virgin too and I'm nervous-."

"Wait, you're still a virgin?" She asks him, her eyes opening.

Finn nods his head slowly, "I'd never be able to do it with anyone else but you."

His hands gently rub up and down her forearms and she smiles softly.

"Do you have a condom?"

-glee-

Things are progressing slowly and he knows that this is how it's supposed to be. Every move that they make just gets him more and more excited. He's afraid he'll barely last. Right now they both lay on the bed in their undergarments…

His hand plays with her soft skin on her torso and her hands circle around on his strong back, occasionally grazing over his chest and abs.

He's just so wrapped up in Rachel Berry that he can't… do anything. He kisses her neck and hungrily leads his lips down to the valley between her breasts.

Rachel, who is becoming even more aroused, quickly reaches behind her back and unhooks the bra. Finn pulls the material away eagerly and just stares at her chest before dropping his lips down to kiss them tenderly, his tongue quickly moving out to circle her soft pink nipples.

Rachel involuntarily spreads her legs open and lets out a low, primal groan.

Finn pays heavy attention to her breasts until she can't help it any more. She needs to touch him and he needs to touch her. They need to do this.

She pushes him over so he's on his back and she starts kissing her way down his muscly body, her tongue circling around his belly button and her teeth grazing all the way to the waistband of his boxers.

She first notices the scent. It's nothing unpleasant and it's not really fantastic either. It smells like boy… and sex. She tugs impatiently and pulls his boxers off as she slides off the bed. Her eyes fixate on his long erectness and she gasps audibly.

Finn opens his eyes and lifts his head up, blushing in embarrassment.

"W-What's wrong?"

"It's… it's… _big. _Like, really big," She breathes out, not able to stop staring at it. And strangely her sex starts dripping even more and her center throbs thickly.

"Oh," He tries not to smile cockily.

"Will it fit?" She asks hesitantly. "I mean… I'm so small."

"I think it will. Aren't you an anatomy genius anyways?" He asks her.

She nods her head, "Yeah, I guess. I mean, I know it'll fit. I don't have doubts or anything it's just I'm nervous. That's it."

He nods his head in agreement before holding his hand out for her to take. She does and he pulls her up the bed and has her lie down on her back while he lies down on his side facing her. She's so beautiful and he can't get over it.

His hand trails down to her panties and he can feel the heat just exuding off. He pulls down the silky cloth and she lifts her hips to help him out. He stares at her smooth, taut skin.

She's perfect and this beats every image he had of her naked. In those images, everything was always wrong. Something would be missing. She's just so perfect.

"Are you ready?" He asks, kissing her neck softly, still holding her hand softly.

She nods her head frantically, "Please, Finn."

He watches her ground her hips in need of some friction and he quickly drops his hand down to her, trying to get her as worked up as he is. His fingers graze across the taut bikini area before smoothing down to her thighs. He smells the sweet scent and it overwhelms him. She's _so _ready.

His fingers swipe up her folds and he finds her clitoris quickly, his fingers moving in gently circles.

"Finn-," She chokes out.

His one finger dips inside of her and he notices that she is very tiny…

"So tight," He groans and kisses her on the lips.

"P-Please Finn. Get the condom," She begs.

Finn nods his head and thanks God that the hotel has condoms in the rooms because he didn't have any on him. This whole sex and losing his virginity thing wasn't planned with the engagement.

However, it's one hell of a bonus.

He tears open the package and Rachel puts it on him and he can't see straight because she's touching him. Her hand beats his hand any day. He rolls on top of her and balances his weight very carefully, guiding himself at her entrance.

"I love you, Rachel."

She nods her head, "I love you, too."

-glee-

It hurts. He pushed his head inside of her and she was completely comfortable with that until her arousal wanted more so she thrust her hips up quickly to his, trying to get him in her more.

Then it hurt.

It hurt _really_ badly and it still does.

She lets out a loud cry of pain and he stops moving, looking at her with so much concern in his eyes that the pain eases slightly.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, should I pull out?" He quickly asks with a horror struck face that contorts with the pure pleasure.

"N-No… just stay still for a second," She chokes out.

She tries to distract herself from the pain and squeezes her eyes shut tightly. She thinks of how Finn proposed to her and how sweet he is and…

She lets out a loud moan of pleasure.

"N-Now F-Finn," She stutters and wiggles her hips.

He nods his head and slides out before thrusting gently back in. Very gently.

Too gently.

She starts to whimper and he's grunting every time they move which makes her ache for the same fulfillment.

"Please, Finn… faster…" She gasps.

He starts to move his hips and he even (accidentally) thrusts in really hard, which elicits a very loud moan from Rachel which he takes as a good thing.

So he does it again, and again, and again.

"Oh god, Finn… yes," Her head tosses around and she places her hands on his back, only to dig her nails into his flesh.

Finn immediately blows his load and starts to thrust sloppily into her.

"Rachel!" He groans so loudly that she starts to feel this build up…

She opens her eyes and watches those honey colored eyes stare right into her own. Something about watching him fall apart above her makes her hit the high.

She lets out a loud, long sing-song cry, "Finn!"

He drops his head to the crook of her shoulder and thrusts in her a couple more of times as they ride out their orgasms.

Their breathing is ragged and it's the only sound, aside from their heartbeats, that's in the room. He stays inside her and they make no move to clean up or anything. They just stay put because he has to admit nothing is better than feeling her heat wrapped around him and she has to admit that nothing is better than feeling his hardness inside of her.

But after about three minutes he does pull out of her because it starts to become itchy. Rachel's thankful that he did so because she couldn't find the words to tell him to. She couldn't find words at all. So instead she watches him clean up quickly before crawling back into the bed.

She turns so she's on her side and he reciprocates the action, their legs intertwining together. His hand moves up to caress her face softly and he presses his lips against her forehead weakly.

"That was _amazing_," She whispers to him.

"You were amazing," He whispers back. "I love you so much."

"I love you too."

"Let's get some sleep. We have a big day ahead of us," He informs her.

She looks at him confusedly.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," He smiles. "We have a long day of house hunting."

"We're doing this, aren't we? This is real life?"

"100 percent."

**3**

**I hope this conjured some fluffy feelings. I thought it was really sweet and nice to write. I know it's a little dirty because I just wrote about sex, but I tried to keep it minimal and as sweet as possible. PLEASE REVIEW**


	7. Last Friday Night

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ITS CHARACTERS**

**Author's Note: I hope you guys like the updates! When you're done reading, please review!**

7. Last Friday Night

"You look like hell," Noah states.

I glare at him, "Thanks."

"No prob. What were you girls up to last night anyways? Never thought that _you'd _be the one hungover at your wedding," He smirks.

"Shut it, Noah!" Rachel tempts to raise her voice, but decides against it, so it comes out in a non-threatening way. "I will not be _hungover _at my wedding. It's tomorrow, remember? This is why we decided to do the bachelor/bachelorette parties two days before the actual wedding so nothing silly would happen."

"Whatever," Noah rolls his eyes. "As I had asked earlier, what were you girls up to last night? Q won't give me a god damn clue."

"I suppose I could tell you," Rachel says hoarsely, downing her glass of water and Alka-Seltzer solution. "If you told me what you boys did last night."

She glances at him with suspicious eyes and he chuckles.

"Fine, sis, sit down. We'll trade stories."

-glee-

(the night before…)

"I miss you," Finn states.

"I miss you, too. But in two days we'll be married. Then we have forever," Rachel assures him.

Finn smiles at that statement. It's true. They have forever to do anything and everything they want to do.

"I know," He softly speaks. "I just wish Kurt hadn't suggested we live apart for a week before the wedding."

"Well, it's tradition…" She explains.

"I guess it'll all be worth it when I see you in that wedding dress. Gosh, I really can't wait. Let's just move the date up today. Let's go get married today."

"Remember when you thought that wedding dresses were stupid?"

"I was stupid for saying that. You're going to look so extraordinarily beautiful. If I faint, it'll be your entire fault," He explains, making her giggle.

"Just try not to be too star struck by my beauty," She jokes.

"I try not to every time I see you babe. Now why don't you tell me what you're wearing?" He asks with a smirk, wondering what she's going to do. Rachel had never been one for kinky stuff…

"Oh," She moans. "Well I'm wearing absolutely nothing at the moment."

Finn bites his tongue to hide his grunt.

"Why is that?" He breathes out.

Rachel is about to answer when suddenly Kurt comes bursting into where she had been staying in his and Blaine's guest room.

"Rachel, how did you like the wax?" He asks his best friend, checking out Rachel's smooth body.

"What the hell! My brother gets to see you naked right now? That's it; I'm coming over to end this madness!" Finn complains, aggravated.

"Oh shut up, you dumb baby," Kurt says after he took Rachel's phone, turning it on speaker phone. "It's not like this is the first time I've seen her naked."

"What?" Finn asks in shock.

"I'm gay," Kurt reminds him.

"Yeah, and I'm jealous," Finn grumbles loudly.

"And I'M ending this! Love you, Finn. See you at the altar!" Rachel calls out sweetly.

"I love you more. I can't wait."

_-glee-_

"Where are we going?" Finn pouts to his friends.

"Good Lord, Finn, can't you just freaking take a chill pill," Sam punches his arm. "We're going out to have fun before you're tied down to one girl for the rest of your life."

"I'm not having sex with some random girl!" Finn exclaims.

"Uh, yeah, like I would have you do that before you marry my sister. You're so dumb at times, you know that?" Puck scoffs.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Finn shakes his head as the cab pulls up to the curb.

He watches Mike toss money to the driver before the six of them pile out of the van, Finn stumbling blindly for there is a blindfold covering his eyes.

As soon as he pulls the fabric away, he shakes his head in disagreement.

"No," Finn states, "I'm not going in here."

The poorly lit neon lights are casting a dim light onto their faces.

"You don't have a say in it anyways," Mike laughs.

Finn makes a face. He knows that he doesn't. He's going up against his five best friends since high school; Puck, Mike, Sam, Blaine, and Artie. They'll never let him get out of this.

"Let's go!" Artie wheels himself to the door.

Finn has only been into a strip club one or two times in his life. One time was back in Lima when he was a young kid and he snuck in with Karafsky so they could brag about it to the other kids. The other time was in Columbus when he and Rachel were on a break. One of his buddies made him go out to a bar that just so happened to be a strip joint.

Finn's immediately hit with the scent of cigars when they walk in the hot pink neon lit club. It's huge in here, bigger than he's ever seen. It looks like one that would be in one of those mobster movies. That kind of makes him nervous. A busty blonde who's wearing a white t-shirt and daisy dukes comes up to them.

"Hi," She smiles. "You boys looking to get to the rooms or are you here for the ground level?"

"Ground level," Puck answers. "Maybe rooms later on in the night."

She nods her head, "Well luckily you guys came before our 'rush hour'. You boys can go sit anywhere, but there are real nice seats up in the front right now. I'm Destiny, by the way."

"Thanks Destiny. Hey, we are here for a bachelor party. This guy," Sam points to Finn who does not look happy, "He's the lucky one."

"WE'VE GOT A BACHELOR PARTY HERE!" She yells loudly and they receive howls from the other girls who are wearing matching outfits like she. "We'll start the tab for you boys and we'll bring the lucky guy a surprise."

"Thanks," The guys say and Puck struts out all the way to the front of the stage. The tiles are lit up and the poles are stainless steel.

Finn is practically seething. Artie slaps down a whole bunch of singles in front of Finn. He knows Rachel will be real upset about this.

He leans back in the squishy black booth seat and wonders what she's up to.

It's certainly nothing as inappropriate as this.

_-glee-_

"You look beautiful!" Kurt exclaims, watching Rachel do a twirl in her little white dress.

It's blindingly white and it fits her top half perfectly, giving her breasts extra oomph. As soon as it hits mid waist, it starts to skirt down into lacey layers, ending just halfway down her thighs. She really does look amazing.

Kurt smirks and snaps a picture of her, standing at five feet six inches tall with her four inch heels she's wearing. Soon they'll be heading over to Quinn and Puck's for Rachel's Bachelorette Extravaganza.

"Let's go!"

The two arrive at the apartment and Rachel is really nervous. She had been to parties, obviously, before. But this one is different. It's her bachelorette party. She's getting married. Wow.

The Puckerman's apartment door swings open and Rachel gasps when she sees all the… male genitalia. It's literally _everywhere. _

The walls have streamers with its print, table cloths are covered with it, various three dimensional decorations are swinging around from the ceiling, and is that an _ice sculpture?_

"Hey girl!" Mercedes exclaims, coming out and drinking from a penis shaped straw.

"Cedes'! It's so good to see you!" Rachel exclaims, pulling her best friend in for a hug. She hadn't seen her since the beginning of the year when Rachel and Finn flew back to Ohio to see their parents and Mercedes and Sam had been doing the same thing from where they were in California living together.

"I know, girrrrl," Mercedes slurs and Rachel can tell she had already started the drinking.

Rachel laughs at her happy drunk friend before giving her other girlfriend's hugs. Santana, Brittany, Mercedes, Tina, Quinn, and Kurt were all here and Rachel couldn't be happier to see her friends again.

"Alright guys, what are we doing tonight?" Rachel hesitates to ask. "And what the hell is that?"

"I brought it!" Brittany pipes up. "It's an ice sculpture of a penis. And if you put a liquid in at the top, it comes out the tip like an actual penis! I'm pretty sure it's scaled to match with Finn's."

Everyone looks at the ditzy blonde.

"Britts, you've never seen Finn's…" Santana looks at her girlfriend expectantly.

"I know! But he's soo big, so I just assumed that… Well, isn't he Rachel?" Brittany looks up with doe eyes.

Rachel bursts into a fit of laughter, "Yeah, Brittany. Finn is pretty bit. But I don't think he's _that _big."

"Let's test it and see if it actually drains fluids. Alright, wedding gal, get down there and start sucking!"

Rachel blushes a bright red but takes a shot of whatever was in the penis printed glass. About three minutes later she has the courage to do whatever.

"Let's party!" She laughs loudly.

_-glee-_

Finn is on his what, fourth beer? Maybe it's more. He gave up counting at four though. He's cheering and shoving money up to the girls who are dancing around on stage for him. He's such a stud.

"Oh, I bet Rachel would be so gooooood at this!" He exclaims to the blonde girl who has been bringing him drinks all night. She also brought him this really awesome crown for being a Bachelor for only one more night. Like, it looks like he's a king and that's really awesome.

"Are you sure? We've got some of the best dancers here," Destiny smiles politely.

"They're not as good as Rachel. She actually dances, like, she's a dancer and she dances. On stage. In front of an audience," He tries to explain.

"So do our girls," Destiny states.

"No," Finn shakes his head. "She's… Rachel is on Broadway. She can sing, act, AND dance. She can dance so, sooo good!"

"You got a special girl then, huh," Destiny pats him on the back.

"Hell yes I do!"

He tears his eyes away from the red head who's dancing on the pole of their table currently when his phone buzzes. He quickly pulls it out of his pocket and looks at the picture of Rachel.

And she's sucking on some ice sculpture that looks like… guys junk.

"Holy-."

"Hey, no phones!" Artie snaps the phone from Finn and shoves it in his pocket. "Enjoy the show. This one is here for a while."

"Yeah, take it off!"

_-glee-_

"You have the right to remain silent," The police officer stripper asks the group of giddy, very drunk, girls.

"I do!" Rachel raises her hand and twinkles her fingers. "I've been real naughty, though!"

"Alright," He smirks, walking over to Rachel and standing in front of her before ripping his costume off all at once.

Rachel shrieks and giggles in embarrassment as he gives her a lap dance. A very long, awkward lap dance. She can't believe the girls had gotten her a male stripper! That's crazy! He gives her a pair of pink fuzzy handcuffs and a sash before leaving them.

Rachel can't think right but she knows that the girls end up playing pin the penis on the male model. She sadly walks it right to his armpit while Mercedes gets it perfect. She's sitting on Santana's lap while everyone asks her questions about how much she knows Finn.

"Boxers or briefs?"

"Boxers."

"Which of your friends has he had a crush on?"

"I'm sure all of you at one point but he has always told me how beautiful you are Cedes'."

"Nickname he likes you to use for him?"

"Finny?"

"Er," Kurt says loudly. "He prefers 'Finny-bear'."

The girls all start laughing again and they pass around a bottle of tequila. Rachel no longer feels the burn of the alcohol when it slides down her throat, but she knows that she'll regret this in the morning.

Soon she passes out on the couch and from then on she has no idea what happens.

_-glee-_

"It was so fun guys, thanks!" Finn yells loudly as they stumble up to his and Rachel's nice apartment building.

The attendant glares at them but Finn just laughs loudly before they get to the elevator.

"We knew you'd warm up, Huddy," Puck chuckles.

"What are you guys doing here?" Finn asks confusedly when he opens up their door.

"We needed to make sure you made it home alive," Blaine states. "The rest of us are going to our respective apartments/hotels for the night. Get some rest and remember the Alka-Seltzer tomorrow morning. And then the day after, you're getting married."

They shut the door for him and Finn stumbles back to their bedrooms, flopping down on the bed.

He may be totally drunk, but he still knows that he loves Rachel and that he's going to marry her so soon.

He just can't wait.

-glee-

"So, we both had strippers and got completely wasted," Rachel asks with a small smile.

"Yup. Except those strippers we had, damn those girls were so fine. I think I should get Q to-."

The front door opens and Quinn comes in with a six year old Beth who's holding a small dress bag.

Quinn looks like hell.

"Auntie Rach!" Beth squeals. "I got my dress!"

Rachel smiles and looks around at the walls, making sure that there wasn't anything inappropriate still up. The young girl had stayed at Puck's and Rachel's Aunt Sharon's apartment while they were partying.

"That's great. You'll be a beautiful flower girl," Rachel smiles at the little girl.

"That's what Uncle Finn said! I need to put it away though so it doesn't get dirty. Oh, and by the way, you, mommy, and daddy look like zombies today. I hope you guys don't look like that tomorrow!"

**3**

**So this was just a little fun that I had. I always imagined Finn and Rachel being drunk but still realizing that they're mad about one another. I hope you enjoyed! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Becoming a Hudson

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ITS CHARACTERS**

8. Becoming A Hudson

"The lilac and green tulips, we NEED those damn tulips," Kurt demands, running around the church to make sure everything was set up right.

He and Rachel had just gotten back from the reception hall to make sure everything was right there and now the Bridezilla (Kurt) is freaking out about every fine detail.

"Kurt, I'm pretty sure the guests won't really care if they have a lilac tulip handed to them," Rachel tries to calm him down.

To be honest, she's not doing so well either. Her hands are shaking and she's sure that she would be sweating if it wasn't a little cool out today.

Today, May 7th, Rachel Berry will become Rachel Hudson.

Her hair is already done.

She has two hours.

Two hours.

Actually, an hour and fifty seven minutes.

"I need to go get my dress on. Please tell me that Blaine picked up my dress," Rachel interrupts her soon to be brother in law from his rant about damn flowers.

"He should be here in twenty minutes, doll. Now go get some water and sit down. We don't want you sweating when you're wearing that expensive dress, now do we?"

"I'm not sweating right now, am I?" Rachel asks in horror.

"No, but you will be if you don't settle down. I've got everything under-," Kurt's attention quickly goes to one of the decorators who is spritzing room spray in the church. "We said French Vanilla and Cinnamon. Not plain vanilla."

Rachel takes a deep breath and walks out of the church to take a deep breath of fresh air.

"Hey, how are you holding up?" Blaine's voice startles her.

She looks at him and how he's holding her dress daintily in his strong arms.

Rachel sighs in relief, "Thanks. I-I'm okay. Finn is still coming, right?"

"Yeah, of course," Blaine laughs. "He's so ready for this. He's acting like he's going in to a game."

Rachel cracks a smile and lets out a small giggle. She can imagine Finn jumping up and down like he does before he plays for the Jets.

"Are you alright?" He asks.

"Yeah, I think so. I guess the room doesn't smell right and the guests won't be getting flowers," She shrugs.

"Kurt?" Blaine asks.

She nods her head and he smiles sympathetically.

"You knew that this became his wedding once he found out it was happening," He laughed.

"I know. I just don't want to worry about anything. This is an important day for me. It doesn't matter if something is completely wrong because Finn and I are right."

"There you go, kid," Blaine winks. "Go to the dressing room and I'll settle down Kurt. I've got to get back to Finn though."

"Thanks."

-glee-

"I'm marrying Rachel," Finn sings as he puts his tux on carefully, just like Kurt had instructed him to after getting it dry cleaned. He looks around at his groomsmen; Sam, Artie, and Mike who are high school buds; Shawn and Jack who are football buds; and his best men Blaine and Puck.

"Yeah, man, we get that," Puck chuckles. "You want a quick swig of liquid courage?"

"I don't need any alcohol, Puckerman. I've got all the courage in the world. I've waited for this moment since I was seventeen years old."

"Well, just because he's missing out, it doesn't mean we have to," Puck laughs and takes a quick swig before getting up and walking to Finn.

"You ready to do this?"

Finn thinks about this for a second.

Is he ready to do this?

Is he ready to start the rest of his life with Rachel Berry?

"Yes I am."

He wants nothing more than to see her. It's been too long since he's seen her and he needs to just… He needs to just marry her.

"Let's go."

-glee-

"I'm really nervous," Rachel breathes out to Quinn, Mercedes, and Tina, three of her five bridesmaids. They look gorgeous in their tea-length lilac dresses with matching ribbons in their hair.

"Don't be. You need to settle down," Mercedes soothes.

"You guys have no idea how this feels," Rachel starts to panic. "I mean, what if he doesn't show up or something?"

"Okay, well that's not going to happen. Your brother is with him. Do you really think that he's going to let Finn run away?" Quinn looks at Rachel.

Just before she could answer there was a knock on the door.

"Rach, it's me," Puck states. "I'm coming in. Better hope you ladies are dressed…"

The door opens and Puck has his cocky grin on his face before his eyes land on Rachel and how stunning she looks.

"Hey lil' sis… you're all grown up," He shakily says. "This is it. You're no longer a Berry/Puckerman."

"I know… and my legal last name is still Puckerman," She looks at him.

"Yeah, but you use Berry and so does everyone else… I don't think I'm going to be able to stop calling you by your old last name."

She shrugs, "That's alright I guess. My stage name is still going to be Berry."

He nods and shoves his hands in his pockets.

"How are you holding up?"

"I'm not," Rachel shakes her head and looks down. "He's here, isn't he? He's ready to marry me, right?"

Puck nods his head, "Oh yeah."

"You didn't force him to come, right?"

"No, of course not. Hudson really wants to do this."

Rachel smiles.

He really wants to make her his wife.

-glee-

"You look so beautiful, baby," Hiram coos to Rachel, taking in her stunning wedding dress.

The beautiful draped bodice is designed with a soft halter top for support. A layer of chiffon is mixed with two layers of flowing net in the ethereal skirt. The train is cathedral length, only dragging on the floor slightly. It's soft white color gives it an overall smooth look. Her hair is hanging down in perfectly thick curls, her bangs pushed to the side and straight. Her makeup is limited, however she wears blush, eyeliner, and mascara as well as a soft light pink lip gloss.

She was ready to get married to Finn Hudson.

"Thank you," She whispers as Leroy takes his spot on the other side of her. The music cues and the doors open.

Everyone's heads turn towards her and they are all smiling, but Rachel doesn't focus on that. She only can see Finn, her soon to be husband, and how he looks like he just had his breath taken away.

She carefully starts walking to the slow tempo of the music and she finally reaches the altar where Finn is. The priest asks who is giving her away and finally, finally the two see each other. It'd been so long and now they see each other.

"You look beautiful," He whispers and she smiles brightly.

"You look handsome," She replies.

Soon it's time to say their vows.

She takes a deep breath and readies herself for this.

"Finn," She starts. "You are everything to me. I can't imagine what life would be without you. I always knew we would get married one day. I knew we would get past the rough parts and we would conquer in the end because we are perfect together. Everyone thinks so. When we were apart, everyone knew we would get back together.

"I want to marry you. I want to become a Hudson. I want to start my life with you. I love you."

Finn smiles at her proudly and grabs her hands into his.

"Rach, that was really beautiful… However, I'm kind of a great writer when I've got the inspiration," He jokes and the guests laugh. "And that inspiration was you."

Rachel has tears forming in her eyes and she squeezes his hand.

"To make this simple, I love you. I love you more than anything in my life and I have since I was seventeen years old. You're like my sun, Rachel, you really are and you have no idea how many times I'd imagine this in my mind. Marrying you. It was always perfect, but what's happening here right now… wow. I can't even grasp how surreal this all is.

"I'm incredibly grateful that I have you and I promise to never take you for granted. I couldn't. It's not worth travelling through the journey of life if you don't have someone to go with you. I want you to come along with me for the ride. Are you ready to become Rachel Barbra Hudson?"

Rachel nods her head and giggles a little.

"Let's get those rings," She suggests.

Finn slips on the beautiful new princess cut ring that he had gotten her as a wedding ring. This one has silver and on the inside of it, it's engraved.

"Hudson," She reads quietly as he slips it on her left hand ring finger.

He receives his own ring which is a simple gold band, what he had requested.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride!"

Finn leans down, pulling the thin layer from her veil and smiles brightly at her. Gosh, he hasn't kissed her for a week. A whole week. Rachel tilts her head up, sweetly kissing but that slow burn starts again. It's been forever since they kissed. Her hand reaches up to his freshly shaven face and she caresses his face, kissing him deeper. The guests start cheering and she pulls away, smiling.

And they walk down the aisle.

Mr. and Mrs. Hudson.

-glee-

"I'm glad we chose this song as our first dance song," Rachel whispers as Steve Perry's beautiful voice, singing Faithfully, comes out through the speakers.

"Me too… it's so true," He says.

"Yeah," She smiles slightly. "It is."

"So when do we get to ditch on out of here? I want some alone time with my wife, Rachel Hudson," He smiles and steals a quick kiss.

"Hopefully soon. We'll stay for at least a good forty minutes after cake, and they we'll leave, husband," She answers.

He nods, "That's reasonable. But we still have to hurry for my honeymoon plans."

"Which you still haven't told me where we were going," She looks at him hopefully.

"Not gonna happen. You'll find out on the plane," He states.

"Hey!" She smiles. "We're going to a different country?"

"All I said is that we're flying. That doesn't mean we're going to another country," He shakes his head. "Be patient. We just have to get out of here-."

"Then we have forever," She finishes and tilts her head up to get in another kiss from him.

Finn thinks about those words and can't help but smile at the reality.

Then they have forever.

-glee-

"You ready to do this?" Finn looks over at Rachel as she waves to the guests from where she's in the car.

Thanks to Kurt, their car is decked out to the nines, fancy and expensive looking shoes hanging off the back, Finn and Rachel and Just Married on signs with fancy cursive, and balloons on the mirrors.

"Yes," She looks at him and smiles, taking his hand. "Let's go."

He drives off with his wife, trying to hold in his excitement so he doesn't spoil the surprise of their honeymoon to Rachel.

**3**

**(2****nd**** part is posted! Go read and then review for me, pretty please!)**


	9. Amorette and Elliot

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ITS CHARACTERS**

9. You Didn't!

To say that they were tired by the time they got on the plane would be as frank as possible. Finn and Rachel were exhausted from their long, eventful day of getting married. They had both changed out of their fancy clothing at their apartment before grabbing their suitcases and leaving for the flight.

Rachel now wears a white dress that is tea-length and skirts out mid waist. She looks beautiful in the strapless dress. Finn wears sweatpants and his Jets sweatshirt that he gets for being a player of the team.

They would look normal if Rachel had taken off her wispy white veil.

"It's still my wedding," She reminds Finn. "I want everyone to know that."

Finn just smiled and held her hand as the boarded on the plane.

Now the two are both contently asleep in first class until the attendant wakes them up because they are about to land.

Rachel looks out the window, trying to figure out where she is. It's pitch dark out, so she has no idea.

They get off the plane and into the airport for luggage before Finn takes her to the rental car they have.

"Finn where are we?"

-glee-

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe I'm in France for my Honeymoon! You know how perfect this is, right Finn? It's been my dream to come to Europe and vacation! I can't believe it!" Rachel squeals as they bound up to their hotel room in the luxurious styled building.

"I knew that you wanted to go to Europe, so I decided that's where I would take you," Finn shrugs.

"Oh, Finn! Thank you, so much," She softly speaks and opens up the door to their room.

Before she can quickly bound in, Finn cries out her name.

"What?" She turns to look at him. He steps in front of her and tosses their suitcases in before turning back to her.

"I can't let you walk into the room. I need to carry you through the threshold," He explains.

She smiles softly and Finn lifts her up, carrying her bridal style through the threshold. She can't stop smiling. She's Rachel Barbra Hudson and life couldn't get any better.

-glee-

"It's so beautiful," Rachel gushes.

They're currently touring around the Eiffel Tower and it's already midnight. She absolutely _loves _this and Finn totally knows he's getting brownie points for this.

Usually brownie points cash into nothing, but with Rachel they can be equivalent to an awesome night in bed… or against the wall, in the shower, on the desk, table…

Okay, so there are many awesome things that brownie points will get him.

He's the cameraman and he takes as many photos of them together as possible. He catches her taking a few with her iPhone, but he lets it slide. He is sort of a stud (joking).

"Yeah, it is," Finn agrees. "Everything is great here."

"Definitely. If I didn't love New York so much, I would have us move here," She explains.

He looks at her with raised eyebrows, "Really? You would give up your citizenship just so you could live in Europe?"

She bites her lip.

"Okay, I would never live here. But I would visit here every weekend."

Finn lets out a loud laugh and reaches down to grab her hand loosely.

"How does some Italian food sound right now?" He asks her.

"Perfect."

-glee-

The second day of their vacationing they go on a gondola boat. Not only was it super romantic and they nearly got it on once the guy guiding it started crooning a sweet French song, but it was really interesting. The guy had given them facts about this specific gondola ride.

Rachel's head rests on Finn's shoulder and he holds her hands gently as the guide speaks English with a heavy French accent. The man was short and stout with salt and pepper hair. He wears billowy clothing and a sun hat.

"It all started with a beautiful girl Amorette. Everyone in this village adored her, especially to a young man Elliot. The two had swimming lessons together when they were fourteen years old. The two had quickly become the best of friends and they'd meet at this very canal just to be with each other.

"She had told him that her suitors were all trying to impress her with jewels and money. She didn't want that though. What she wanted was something unique and romantic. Over time Elliot had fallen madly in love with Amorette. However, she didn't want him. She was in bloom and becoming a beautiful young woman. Her father and mother had already chosen whom she'd be marrying.

"Amorette stopped attending the swim sessions, but Elliot showed up every day just in case she would. When he found out that she was to be married, he started his plan to get her to be his.

"His romantic gesture would be building her a gondola. He knew she wanted to go on one when she was younger, but never did because there weren't any near the village. So he rounded up his friends and they built it. Of course that original one isn't able to be used anymore.

"Anyways, Elliot sent her a letter, begging her to go to the canal just one more time before she had gotten married. So she did. Amorette snuck out from her house and came to the canal. Boy, she looked beautiful in her lacey nightie.

"Elliot showed her the small boat that was afloat in the water and she started to cry. She told him that it was the nicest thing anyone had ever done for her."

"What happened after that? Did Amorette call off the marriage?" Rachel asks hopefully.

The guider sighs sadly, "No, she tried to. It was forced upon her and she ended up marrying this guy anyways. But that didn't stop her and Elliot. The two met at this same canal and let their love blossom. One day Amorette died with anemia."

"How about Elliot? Is he still alive," Finn prompted.

"I'd hope so. If not you wouldn't be talking to me and hearing my story about how my gondola rides started," He turns and looks over his shoulder to smile.

Rachel has tears streaming down her cheeks.

"That was a beautiful story, Elliot," She whispers. "Love conquers all in the end, doesn't it?"

"Yes it does."

-glee-

"I don't want to go," She pouts to Finn as he tries to wake her up.

"I don't either. But unfortunately there is this thing called reality. You have a show tomorrow and I have a game. We've got to leave."

"I know," She sighs. "I just don't want to lose my 'just got married' glow."

"You won't. It still amazes me that I can call you my wife and that you're a Hudson," He smiles and kisses her softly. "Now how about we order breakfast and while we wait, we shower up…"

"Together?" She opens her eyes widely and smirks.

"Yes, most definitely," He grins and kisses her again, loving how she responds with a low moan.

"Alright, I suppose it won't be so bad getting up," She kisses him back.

"That's what I thought," He breathes out.

"But I still don't want to go."

**3**

**So there is the honeymoon! I had so much fun writing this one because it's my dream to go to Europe. Not necessarily on my honeymoon though… Oh and the story of Amorette and Elliot is a story that my friend's great uncle or something like that had told her when she was younger. It is very sweet and adoring, so I hope you liked it.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Finn's Big Debut

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ITS CHARACTERS**

**Author's Note: Thank you for adding this to your favorites! I'm not getting any reviews though, so I don't know what you guys are thinking. Do a gal a favor and tell me what you think after reading this! Please Enjoy & Review!**

10. Finn's Big Debut

"This is it, Rach, I'm actually starting! I'm the first string quarterback for the Jets!" Finn exclaims, jumping onto the bed.

"I'm so proud of you," She smiles.

Finn smirks and sits up to look at her, "How about we celebrate?"

She rolls her eyes, "You're such a charmer."

"You know me babe."

Finn places his hands on Rachel's hips, gently massaging the jean clad skin. She places her own hands on his shoulders and leans down to place a burning, passionate kiss on his lips, quickly moving to straddle his lap.

After getting into a comfortable make out session, the move things further. Finn's hands pull her shirt off of her and quickly take her bra off to relish in the feel of her breast in his hand. He can't believe how great his life is going. He's getting married to the most amazing girl on earth, he's been drafted into the NFL, and now he's getting his debut.

Rachel pushes him, causing him to fall onto his back on the bed. She tugs at his shirt and jeans until he's only in his underwear.

"How about we get you out of _your _pants," Finn grins up at her, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm treating you, Finn Hudson. You don't have a say," She teases and pulls back from him, wiggling the jeans off of her hips and climbing back on top of him.

"But I want a say," He argues, capturing her lips in a kiss.

"So you don't want me to ride you," She whispers, kissing his neck hotly. "Or allow you to watch me touch myself."

He lets out a loud groan, thrusting his hardness into her black panties. She smirks and kisses his lips again.

"That's what I thought."

She crawls off the bed and pulls out a condom, pulling down his boxers and pumping him a couple of times, causing him to throw his head back as the teasing pleasure coats his whole body. Before he has time to open his eyes and see what's happening, her heat plummets down on top of him and she starts riding him.

It's _so _totally awesome.

-glee-

"Good luck," Rachel stands on her tip toes to give Finn a passionate kiss.

"Thanks. I'll do fine as long as my good luck charm is there," He explains, kissing her again.

She grins, "Oh, and who is that?"

"Brandy, Sharron, Jillian-."

Rachel cuts him off with a slap to his arm and he chuckles.

"You know it's you. It's always been you. I love you," He turns to the door.

"I love you too. I promise I'll be there."

-glee-

He can't believe this.

Here he is, standing on the practice field in his practice uniform, warming up his arm and going over every play. There's a total of twenty eight plays that he has to know for tonight's specific game, each plan perfectly calculated so that the Jets would crash down the Dolphins.

_He _was ready to crash down the dolphins.

Luckily, Finn had always been good with dealing with pressure. After the whole Quinn lying to him about being pregnant thing, he grew a pair and really became a man. He mainly did so for Rachel because she's his life.

Now he's doing this for Rachel. Now they won't have to collect coupons from the newspaper, stay in for dates, and just get by with rent. Now that he's officially the first string quarterback for the New York Jets, they are free to live the life they always dreamt of.

And _that _is enough for him to get through this game as a winner.

"Hudson, I want you to focus now. Nothing else matters. This is football, man, this is football!" Coach screams at him, slapping his shoulder pads.

Finn nods his head and gets in his ready position.

"_Down, set, HUT!"_

-glee-

She can't believe this.

No, it's impossible. She had her premium ticket _right there _on the coffee table in the living room. Not her usual place to keep important things, but it was so easy to place while she and Finn did it on the couch.

And now she can't find it.

She searches the entire living room, kitchen, and their bedroom until she finally lands her eyes on the culprit.

"Roxy," She gasps, shaking her head and trying not to burst out into tears. "No, please tell me you didn't."

The little beagle looks up with dark eyes and barks twice before scampering off to a hiding spot.

And right where the dog had been lying is a shredded, slobbery ticket. One for the Jets. One with a bar code to use so she could get a fantastic seat and see Finn, her fiancé, officially start his football career.

"Shit," She curses, picking up the soggy material. "No, no, no."

She quickly gets up and goes online, trying to get a ticket but (of course) all the seats are taken. What is she going to do? Finn will be so upset that she wasn't there and what if they actually lost because she wasn't there? She knows how much Finn can get… distracted when he doesn't know what Rachel is doing or where she is.

The thought dawns across her slowly before she quickly retrieves her blue jersey, HUDSON #5 written in white.

She's out to find herself a scalper.

-glee-

"Fifty bucks? _That's it?" _Rachel asks, astonished.

"Yup. Don't go to Rafeno anymore. That man is a crook. You come to me, nice young white girl, and you've got a deal," The scalper explains with a convincing smile.

Rachel looks at the ticket closely. It looks like an exact match to the one she had… it must be real. Of course she won't be able to sit up close and see Finn so well… It's better than nothing.

"I'll take it."

-glee-

"She's not here. My fiancé isn't here yet," Finn paces back and forth with his game jersey now on, nervous.

Rachel was supposed to be here to calm him down. She was supposed to be here to kiss him and caress him and tell him everything is fine and that he's so ready for this…

But she's not.

He doesn't know if he should be mad or upset or not feel anything about it at all.

But mostly, he's worried.

He swears he won't play this game if she's not here. If she's not here then he has to go and make sure she's safe because if there's anything more important to him than his big debut, it's Rachel Berry.

-glee-

"W-What do you mean a fraudulent ticket? Let me in! My fiancé is Finn Hudson! He's starting for the Jets tonight," She explains to the security guard whom she gave her ticket stub to.

"Oh really? Because I've heard the same thing from all of those women too. Even from those guys!" The officer chuckles, pointing to a group of rejects.

She pouts and stomps her foot, "Do you see this ring? This is real. I am his fiancé. Let me in before I miss the damn game you big oaf!"

"Alright, little missy, now you're getting offensive," The guy states.

"Yeah, well you offended me a long time ago of accusing me of using a fake ticket! I'll have you know I got this ticket from a very trusting guy," She fights.

"A scalper?" The ticket master questions with a smirk. "Oh yeah, he's a very trusting guy!"

The couple of guys in security all laugh at Rachel, only increasing her fury.

"The ticket looked exactly like the one my dog had chewed up. The one my fiancé, Finn Hudson, gave to me. I need to see this game. This is his big debut!"

"Isn't that some old school trick? My dog ate my homework? Get lost, young girl."

Suddenly Rachel has an idea. She quickly pulls her phone out and shows the ticket master a photo of her and Finn together.

"So that could just be a look-a-like. Sorry, I can't let you in unless I have a valid ticked."

Sighing dejectedly, she walks over to the group of girls who were pouting as well. She kind of wanted to slap them all. Finn was her man. He hadn't even played majorly yet and these girls were already becoming hardcore fans?

She can hear the announcements start and she looks up to the forty two inch plasma screen TV that's placed in the hall.

"Good luck baby, good luck."

-glee-

"Bathroom break," The ticket master announces and he and security leave the bars after locking them. Rachel's eyes stray from the disastrous game to the entrance.

She could easily slide through that from underneath…

No, Rachel, that's totally illegal!

But she did tell them that she was Finn's fiancé and they laughed at her, not believing her whatsoever! Finn isn't going to be able to win this game unless she was in the stadium, watching him. He's not doing so well right now because he's worrying about her, she knows it. That of course is incredibly sweet and it makes her heart swell, but this is his career. It could be over within minutes.

Sometimes you've got to take the law into your own hands… and take advantage of it. Technically this gate isn't very secured considering there isn't anyone around…

She glances back up to the TV screen and watches Finn get sacked for the first time. Things are getting worse and she needs to do this. This is a life or death situation! Well, not exactly, but it's pretty darn close to it!

Looking around to make sure no one was watching, she quickly hops down and shimmy's underneath the bars, hitting her head a couple of times but making it to the other side successfully. As soon as she gets back on her feet, she looks around before running to the entrance.

The scent is overwhelming; beer, meat, and candy. It almost wants to make her barf and she totally would right now just to cause a scene. But there is something way more important right now. She gets out to the stadium and is mesmerized by the audience Finn has.

He is an actor just like she is.

She quickly hops down the stairs that are labeled as 'F-K' where she will be sitting in the front row. She finds an open spot immediately next to some beautiful women who are all wearing fancy dresses. She feels so out of place…

Sitting down in her seat she waits until the crowd quiets down before she can use her killer pipes for something very productive.

"Finny!"

-glee-

Finn was sucking it up. This wasn't a great way to start his first game. He'd be fired as soon as this was done. His eyes graze back to Rachel's seat and realizes she's _still _not here. What the hell is she up to?

She would never purposely miss his big game. No, she's too good to do something so mean and heartless.

That only means one thing; she's in trouble. He's already messed up by getting sacked. That's his first time getting sacked. The result of that was the Dolphins scoring a touchdown, which really sucks because he can totally tell that the Jets are getting mad at him, the rookie.

"Finny!"

A loud, very familiar voice yells out.

His head snaps over to where she is and a wide grin spreads on his face.

"Come on baby! You can do this!" She cheers, jumping up and down.

Finn tosses her a heart and an air kiss before jumping up and down over to his position.

He's officially ready to smack down the Dolphins.

He's officially ready to be the new star quarterback.

-glee-

"And the New York Jets win tonight's game, all because of new quarterback Finn Hudson. This is the first game in history that the Jets have won by so many points, almost enough to call mercy on the other team.

"Right now we have the pleasure of talking with the soon to be star," The reporter smiles and looks at Finn who can't stop smiling.

"Finn, how do you feel?"

"Amazing," Finn answers simply.

"You should, you have quite the talent. But what happened in the beginning? It was some sloppy playing and then this girl who was sitting in front row, who reportedly had to sneak in to get in the game, started cheering. Then you were on track again."

"That was my fiancé Rachel Berry. She's an actress on Broadway. Well, she will be soon. They're working on the show right now. Anyways, I don't know why she was late and I gave her a ticket to get in the game, so I don't know about the whole sneaking in thing. But Rachel's notorious for doing anything to get what she wants. I love her and I couldn't have pulled it together to win this game without her here," Finn smiles, wishing he could just escape this interview.

Unfortunately he spent another fifteen minutes talking with several reporters about his plays, how long he's been playing, blah, blah, blah. He wanted to go home and take his sweaty jersey and pads off, hop in the shower with Rachel, and celebrate.

Finally he made it out and he walked into the locker room which appeared to be cleared out already.

Until he gets to the row where his lockers are…

Rachel Berry sits on the bench in her Jets jersey and jeans, hair pulled back into a pony tail.

"Finny!" She exclaims. "You did such an amazing job tonight! I'm so proud of you, baby."

Finn smiles, dropping down to place a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Sorry babe, I'm all sweaty," Finn apologizes.

She shakes her head, "No, that's fine."

"So why is it that I heard you had to sneak into the stadium to watch the game?" He asks amusedly.

She looks at him with wide eyes.

"It's all Roxy's fault!"

"Did she eat your ticket?" He laughs loudly.

She nods her head, "Yeah, and then I went to a scalper and bought the same ticket, like it was probably an exact replica of mine, and the ticket master said it was fraudulent! He wouldn't believe that I was your fiancé, babe! And then you started to lose focus, so I had to get in somehow."

"How the hell did you get past security?" He asks in amazement.

"They went for a bathroom break and I might have slipped under the gate and ran in. Does it really matter? Other than it was a serious offence…"

"You saved the day, Rach," Finn smiles, holding her hand loosely as they walk to the car.

"Nah, you don't need me to get you through a game. You're just awesome by yourself."

**3**

**And there it is! Finn playing football. My friends and I were talking about scalpers and well, this came to mind, so I hope you enjoyed it very much so! PLEASE REVIEW! Next chapter will be a second part to this.**


	11. Rachel's Big Debut

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ITS CHARACTERS**

**Author's Note: Please note that I made a HUGE mistake (well, I personally think it is). This story is a sequel to 'Give It Up', where Rachel Berry (Technically Puckerman because her dad married Puck's daddy) and Noah transfer to William McKinley High School from a private school in New York. Noah gets Quinn pregnant their SENIOR YEAR. QUINN WAS STILL PREGNANT WHEN THEY GRADUATED; BETH WASN'T EVEN BORN YET. I made the mistake of mixing up Junior and Senior year, so my years for Finn and Rachel and others are off. So, for this one shot, Finn, Rachel, and friends (i.e., Blaine, Kurt, Quinn, Puck, Santana, etc.) are twenty three years old. Finchel gets married when they are twenty four. They have their first child at age twenty six. They have their second child at age twenty nine. Beth would be about six when Finchel got married, so I'll leave you to do the math. Please forgive my mistake and review and tell me what you think of this chapter! I appreciate ANY feedback; it can be critical or light-hearted. Either way it's beneficial to me as a writer! After chapter fifteen I will be openly taking suggestions! **

11. Rachel's Big Debut

"Five years of nothing but off-Broadway productions, auditions, and the first of those five nothing but dedication to Julliard. Then finally I land one of my dream roles. Of course being Mimi in the revival of Rent was only number nine on a list of twenty four, but that's pretty good," Rachel explains animatedly to Kurt and Blaine.

"What's number one?" Blaine asks curiously.

"Please," Kurt rolls his eyes at his partner. "It's obviously Fanny Brice."

Rachel smiles at her best friend and squeals.

"And you're going to be the costume consultant for every production. The director and producer have told me for about a year of rehearsals that you're the best in the business," Rachel points out.

"Really? Well that's quite the compliment. Of course they always gush about how amazing you are. I can't believe this is actually happening. We're both on Broadway, Rachel!"

"I can't believe it! Actually, I can. With my superior talent, it never fazed me that my dreams wouldn't come true," She smiles brightly.

"Have you told Finn yet?" Blaine asks.

Rachel presses her lips together and shakes her head, "You know what he thinks of the play. He's not going to come on opening night, I just know it."

"Rachel, I think he's okay with it. It's been a year since he found out that you had to portray a stripper with aids," Blaine states.

"That's not the part that he's bothered with. He doesn't like how I have to be kissing Brent," She explains.

Brent was her costar. He was playing Rodger and that's Mimi's love interest, which means there are pretty… _intense _scenes. Of course Brent had never tried anything with her when they weren't in character.

Rachel can still remember the day she came home with the news of landing her first Broadway role…

_-glee-_

She couldn't believe it! They liked her! The casting agent really liked her. She didn't get the role she auditioned for, Maureen, but that doesn't matter because she got an even _better _part.

She's been cast as the main character, Mimi, and it's all because she has the talent. She knew they wouldn't push her aside forever. This year has just been so great for her and Finn. First Finn being put as first string quarterback and now her finally getting off of off-Broadway.

They're doing this.

It's perfect timing too. They'll be married in a year. By then the show will be starting and she'll be getting money. Finn's already getting really good pay, but they don't like to throw around their money. Once she starts getting a pay check they can pay off everything for the wedding. Maybe move to a nicer apartment, maybe even a house…

She couldn't wait to tell this to Finn. She just knows that he'll be so happy for her, just like she was when he told her about being moved to quarterback.

She bounds up the stairs, not patient enough to wait for an elevator, and swings open their apartment door. She smiles when she hears the sound of Journey echoing through the sound system for their iPods.

She can hear his perfect baritone voice singing out along with the song. Walking down the hall and into the small living room she watches as he taps out the beat with his drumsticks on the coffee table.

Poor guy doesn't have room for his drum kit in this small apartment, so it's in storage along with her elliptical and various other things.

Once she gets her first paycheck he won't have to jam out on a coffee table.

"Hey babe," Finn looks up with his crooked grin that makes her heart swell.

"Hi," She smiles brightly. "I've got great news."

He gets up to turn the music down and walks over to her, placing his hands on her hips.

"And what is this great news?" He leans down to kiss her gently.

She tenderly grazes her lips across his lips before whispering, "I was cast as Mimi in the revival of Broadway."

"W-What?" He asks, jumping back with a shocked, happy look.

She smiles even wider and nods her head.

"Yes, babe! Yes!" He shouts excitedly. "Finally! They finally realized what they had been missing out on."

"I know! It's so amazing. Do you remember when we watched the live Broadway recording of Rent back in high school?" She asks hopefully so he can realize how much more awesome it is that she's the lead.

He presses his lips together and shuts his eyes, thinking intently before his jaw drops and his eyes open with wide fear.

"W-Wait. You're going… you're going to be Mimi? As in the chick who is a stripper and kisses that Rodger dude ALL the time?"

"Yes! Isn't that so amazing!" She squeals, jumping up and down.

Suddenly she stops because she realizes that he's not celebrating with her. He looks… he looks _angry. _

"Why aren't you happy for me, Finny-."

"I can't believe you're okay with kissing someone other than me!" He explodes, brushing past her.

She takes a step back with shock. What the hell was he talking about?

"Finn, this is acting. I don't understand why you're so upset about it… I thought we discussed that the roles that I want to play are going to be a little risqué," She offers.

Finn shakes his head, "No, I didn't know that it was going to be this much. I thought that meant holding hands or something. Not kissing! Who is this guy? What if he has an STD orally or something? What if he gives it to you?"

"Finn, this guy doesn't have an STD. If you really want, I can make him prove it with a test. There's a solution to all your problems. Now please, can we just celebrate?"

"I'm sorry Rach. I love you, so much. But this… it's a lot of news to break down on a guy, okay? I'm totally not cool with the girl who I'm marrying being kissed by some punk. I should be the only one!"

"You are the only one, Finn! When I kiss those other guys, it's acting. I'm not Rachel, I'm Mimi. Don't you get it? The only guy who gets Rachel is you!"

He seems to soften slightly but he just shakes his head.

"I don't want you to quit the play because I know how important it is to you. But I don't want to see it. It'll hurt too much. I know I'm probably being selfish, but you gotta understand."

With that he storms down the hall to their bedroom.

Rachel sighs deeply. This is _not _how she imagined this moment to be.

_-glee-_

"He's over that too by now. He was just being a big dumb baby," Kurt growls.

Rachel bows her head and shakes her head in disapproval.

"I know that if he went it'd hurt too much. That's how I'd feel if I saw Finn kissing some other girl. Someone other than me. It'd suck. And now he just has to have those thoughts, that's worse enough already-."

"Rachel!" Kurt interrupts. "He's just going to have to deal with it. This is your moment, okay? Don't let him ruin it for you."

The front door to their apartment opens up and Finn comes in, tossing his pads down on the floor.

"Speak of the devil," Blaine lets out a shaky laugh. "Kurt, we better get going."

"You guys don't have too," Finn says when he sees them. "Just gonna shower up."

Rachel bites her lip. Does he even know that it's tonight? Her opening night?

"No," Kurt gets up. "We'll see you later Rach. Good luck!"

"Good luck," Blaine smiles.

The two hug Rachel and leave the apartment.

Finn smiles at Rachel walking over and kissing her tenderly on the lips.

"Sorry, I kind of reek," He wrinkles his nose and smears that half smile on his face.

Rachel grins and kisses him again, "No, no. it's sexy."

"Why don't you join me in the shower?" He suggests.

"I-I have to leave soon. I have to get to the theater. It's-."

"Opening night," He finishes for her.

She looks at him with wide eyes.

"How'd you know?"

"Rach, we live together. I've heard you talk about it. Of course never with me…"

"That's because you aren't proud of me," She quietly says.

"What? Rach," Finn moves around the couch and sitting down next to her. "I'm so, so proud of you. I was upset about this at first and I ignored it most of the time. The other times you didn't tell me anything about it. I feel terrible that I haven't initiated this conversation with you because I know how important it is to you."

She nods her head and looks into his eyes.

"You always asked me how rehearsal went," She adds.

"I should have been asking about the play and about the cast and everything."

"It would have been nice… It's not too late to start. Will you come to the play tonight?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

-glee-

She was _perfect _tonight. Finn just can't get over how much her voice has enhanced over the years. He can't even get a grip on how that's possible because when he first heard her sing she was already just so good.

But when he sat in his premium seat and watched her dance around on stage, sing her heart out, act like a pro, and share a few kisses with her costar, he could tell that she's grown.

They end with Finale B and he jumps up to his feet, causing a domino effect.

"I love you, Rachel!" He yells loudly over the other cheering, whistling, and clapping.

He watches her smile and she has this gleam in her eyes as she bows. He's just happy that she's happy and even though he's not really happy with the whole kissing other guys thing, he knows that it's acting. Nothing real.

If only he had gotten that when she first told him about it.

-glee-

She gets home after the cast party. They had went out to some small pub to celebrate. After showing up just to be polite, she quickly hailed a cab and went back to her and Finn's apartment. Quickly climbing the stairs, she bounds to the first door, happy to finally get home and to be with Finn.

She opens the door and smells her favorite vegan stir fry, also known as the only thing Finn can make without totally ruining that's vegan.

"I'm home baby!" She calls out, walking down the hall and into the kitchen where she sees the table set and the lights dimly lit.

"Hey, beautiful," Finn grins.

He comes up to her and leaning down to kiss her gently on the lips.

"You were great tonight. I am _so _proud of you," He kisses her nose.

"Thank you. You weren't upset…?"

"Nah," He shrugs. "It's no big deal. What was really awesome was you. Seriously babe, everyone in that audience was complimenting you, wishing that you would've made your debut a long time ago."

Rachel smiles brightly.

"This is really happening, isn't it? I'm on Broadway, you're the quarterback for the Jets, we're getting married," She lists off happily. "Every dream we've had is coming true."

"I know. I'm incredibly grateful about that. We'll have to celebrate after dinner. Tonight, my lady, I made you my gourmet vegan stir fry," He leads her to the table, seating her.

He lights the two candles and sits down opposite of her, pouring her some wine.

"Oh really? It's gourmet now?"

"I think I've made it enough to be considered the King of Vegan stir fry."

She tosses her head back and lets out her loud laugh before taking the first bite.

"Mm, babe, it's SO good. You are the king."

It's weird how things had gone from totally awkward to such a close bond.

She's ready to become a Hudson.

**3**

**And there's Rachel's debut. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. You're Having My Baby

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ITS CHARACTERS**

**Author's Note: Thank you for reviewing! Hope you all had a wonderful Thanksgiving Day!**

12. You're Having My Baby

"No, please Finn, get in me right now," Rachel begs, not able to wait for him to go out in search of a condom. She lies prone on the kitchen counter; her legs spread wide open as she waits for him to thrust inside of her.

He looks down at her with lust filled eyes and agrees with a grunt before pushing into her and relishing in the feel of her heat wrapped around his hardness, nothing between them. It feels amazing and a totally new experience. Both of them are in awe that they don't even think of what exactly the consequence of this might be.

What might produce…

-glee-

"Good morning, sweetheart," Finn smiles, sharing a chaste kiss with his wife of two years. The two who are now twenty five years old are still madly in love with one another.

She's just about to kiss him back when she feels the nausea build up inside of her. With a squeak, Rachel jumps up off of the bed and dashes to the bathroom, kneeling down on the cold tile in front of the toilet.

She throws up violently.

Finn had followed her into the bathroom and was currently holding her hair back for her, concern etched all over his face.

"Shh, it's alright," He says to her.

Rachel Berry _never _throws up. She never gets sick... What's going on?

"Do I need to take you to the hospital or something?" Finn asks worriedly.

She slowly stands up and walks to the sink to brush her teeth. Finn anxiously waits for an answer.

"No," She replies. "I must have… the flu. No, that's not possible. I must have food poisoning."

Finn nods his head, "Yeah, we ate at that café downtown yesterday for lunch. That must be it."

"I knew I shouldn't have eaten those fries. I never eat something so unhealthy, but I was just so hungry."

They walk back to the bedroom and Finn wraps his arms around her, pulling her closely to his chest, hoping her food poisoning goes away as soon as possible.

-glee-

"Why is this happening to me?" She gasps, clutching her chest and trying to breathe.

Kurt runs over to grab her shoes and coat, trying to get her out of the apartment and to his car so he can take her to the hospital.

"Rachel, come on," He urges, shoving her feet into the slip on shoes and lifting her up.

"I-I, can't b…" She stops and gasps again.

Kurt quickly pulls his phone out and calls 911, reporting his emergency. He carries her outside, thankful that Blaine had started making him lift free weights every morning during the week. He leaves the building just as the ambulance pulls up and takes her away from him.

He's so confused. One moment he and Rachel were catching up since the last time they'd talked which had been a whole week ago because she's been sick all the time, throwing up in the mornings and running a fever. The next moment she's having some sort of panic attack.

One thing he does know is that Finn will _not _be happy about this.

-glee-

Rachel's eyes slowly open and adjust to the brightly lit room. Where is she? She hears a beeping sound coming from a machine and heavy breathing coming from beside her.

"Oh thank God," Finn breathes out, squeezing Rachel's hand gently.

"Finny?" She quietly whispers for her throat is extremely dry.

"Yeah, babe, I'm right here. I love you. You scared the crap out of me," He explains quickly.

"W-What happened?"

"You fainted, Rach. Kurt was over and you started having some sort of anxiety attack and you passed out," Finn recalls the dark memories.

"How'd you get here?"

"Kurt called my coach and they let me leave practice," Finn tells her, leaning over to kiss her cheek gently.

"You shouldn't have left practice. I'm fine," She croaks.

"No, you're not. You've been so sick lately Rachel. I'm really worried."

"Have they told you anything?" She asks.

"The doctor should be in here soon," He softly speaks, trying to conceal his concern. He doesn't want her freaking out. He's already told her a lot.

Just as Rachel is about to tell him about how she's ready to go home, the doctor comes in.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Hudson," He smiles. "I'm Dr. Ying."

"Hello doctor," Rachel greets with a whisper.

The doctor hands her a paper cup with water and she thanks him and clears her throat before Dr. Ying tells them what's going on.

"Well, Rachel, I hear from your husband that you've been having vehement sickness in the morning and that you've been running a fever for the last week. Is there anything else that has been strange to you?"

"No, just those two. Well, I fainted, but you know that," She looks at him and squishes Finn's hand in hers.

"Okay," Dr. Ying says softly, jotting down some notes. "Well we're going to give you a physical and go through some things that would happen during a yearly check-up."

"Is everything alright, Doctor? Is my wife okay?" Finn dares to ask.

"Of course," Dr. Ying reassures the young couple. "Everything is perfectly fine. We might have a conclusion to your problems, but we can't say anything until we've gone through proper medical procedures. That's why the physical is necessary."

"But I just did one at the beginning of the year," Rachel defends. "I'm perfectly fine. I can go home."

"You are perfectly fine, but we still have to go through this. Just because you had a check-up at the beginning of the year doesn't mean that we can't update the information."

Rachel bites her lip, "Well, I suppose if it's for medical information. I like to maintain a very healthy life style. It wouldn't hurt to have another look over."

-glee-

They sit in the waiting room of the hospital, both equally confused as to why so many mothers with their babies are here. It must be a coincidence that there are a total of five pregnant women and three couples with babies. And they suppose that the magazines about parenting are a coincidence as well… and the play toys… and the photos of babies…

They are completely oblivious to the situation that they're in.

Doctor Ying comes out and calls out their names. Finn stands up and pulls Rachel up with him, holding her hand as they walk to the back and down to a room. They sit down on the plastic chairs in the room and wait for Doctor Ying to stop jotting down notes.

"Well, Mrs. Hudson, we were spot on with what we had guessed before testing. I hope this is a congratulations… You guys are pregnant!"

Finn's mind slows down and Rachel's jaw drops open in surprise.

"W-What?"

"Mrs. Hudson, you are with child now," Dr. Ying restates.

She can't believe this. It can't be happening. It must be a dream. What happened to her plans of having children when she was thirty? She can't have a child now. They can't have a child now. Not with Finn and the Jets and herself and Broadway. This can't happen. How did it happen?

_Oh yeah…_ You know, the whole unprotected sex thing they'd been doing lately because it felt too good to use condoms.

"I suppose I could give you two some time to process this information. Rachel, I need you to come back in a week for a prescription of prenatal vitamins and other information about the pregnancy. Of course you have other options that I personally wouldn't recommend, but since this is professionally speaking, I have to include the abortion factor.

"Either way, I need to see you in a week. I hope this is a good thing. A baby is a fantastic gift to each of you. The gift of life is a beautiful thing…"

Dr. Ying rambles on as Finn tries to comprehend this.

They're going to have a baby?

-glee-

They drive home in silence, neither wanting to attempt the start of a conversation. He turns the radio up so it's at a comfortable volume and they just listen to the music, letting their minds wander off to thoughts of their child.

They have a baby.

When they do get home they walk to the living room together and sit down on the couch. Rachel props her feet up on the coffee table and drops her head back on the top of the couch, squeezing her eyes shut.

"We… We should probably talk about this," She sighs.

"Yeah, I suppose," Finn agrees. "So we're having a baby. And we're keeping it?"

"Of course," Her eyes fly open and she looks at him. "I couldn't… abort it. You want this, right?"

He looks her dead in the eyes with the softest expression he can muster.

"I definitely want this. I always imagined having kids with you someday. Of course it was never this early," He pours out.

She smiles softly and reaches her hand up to caress his face gently.

"You are the sweetest man alive, Finn Hudson," She softly speaks, "But what about our careers?"

"You'll have to take a break from Broadway for a while," He sighs. "I know it'll be hard for you, but you have to do it for our baby."

She frowns but nods her head understandingly.

"And you will have to fly home right away after away games."

"Of course. I wouldn't just ditch out."

Rachel just grins and leans in to kiss him gently.

Roxy jumps up on the couch and circles around a couple of times, interrupting the two.

"I guess we're actually doing this. I'm glad we used Roxy as our Guinea pig. Makes it not so scary," She giggles.

"Yeah, me too."

**3**

**So there's going to be a one-shot with drabbles of pregnant Rachel later on! I hope you enjoyed! Also, I've been working on my new fanfic. This one will be really long, like a novel. I've already cranked out a couple of chapters, but I might do a re-write, so I won't give any info on it YET. Maybe if you review I will give the name and description next update! PLEASE, PLEASE, PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW! PUT A BERRY ON TOP FOR ME! **


	13. Don't Let Jealously Get In The Way

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ITS CHARACTERS**

**Author's Note: Thank you for reviews! They are greatly appreciated. Also sorry for the delay. I've been so busy lately. Now on with the story!**

13. Don't Let Jealousy Get In The Way

"She slapped me!" Finn yells. "I am so _sick _of her thinking she can just… harass and torment everyone! It's not fair!"

"Finn, you need to just-."

"No," He explodes, pointing a finger at Rachel. "Don't tell me what to do, Rachel. Do not tell me to calm down. You know what, I hope the damn world makes fun of her because then she could have a taste of what she's been dishing out!"

Rachel sighs deeply and walks out of the auditorium, leaving Finn with the rest of the glee clubbers. She can't deal with this right now. She's upset with Santana because the girl has made Finn's (and essentially hers) life a living hell. But Rachel can deal with it. Finn can't anymore and he's been lashing out all the time.

She's walking past the Senior hallway when she hears the sad sobs of Santana Lopez. The girl who was a closeted lesbian where she was safe from people; the girl who's closet door opened wide when Finn had accurately (loudly) figured out why she's always a bitch.

"Santana," Rachel softly speaks.

Santana turns around and wipes at her tears quickly.

"What do you want hobbit?"

"You know Finn is right about you being such a bitch because you're hiding a very big thing. Something as big as your sexuality," Rachel points out.

Santana bows her head, sick of arguing.

"I'm really sorry that he said it so loud in the hallway that day. But he didn't mean for it to come out like that. And you sort of had it coming. You've been so mean to him lately and that's been tearing him down. Especially since the scouter from Brooklyn shot him down on a football scholarship, meaning he has to stay here while I leave," Rachel explains.

"Did you just come out here to hurt me even more?"

"Of course not."

"You don't understand. My parents don't know, Rachel. Now they're going to find out by some campaign ad," She sniffs. "They're going to disown me."

"I…" Rachel lets her mouth drop open.

"Yeah. Have I ever mentioned that my parents are totally anti-gay? They are so, so strong headed about how homosexuality is abomination. That's one of the main reasons that I didn't tell anyone," She weeps. "What am I supposed to do?"

Rachel steps closer to the girl and is surprised when Santana collapses on Rachel, hugging her body closely.

"Shh, it's okay Santana. You'll get through this. You have the glee club, you're alright. And Brittany. Brittany will really be there for you."

Finn walks past the hallway and stops dead in his tracks when he sees his girlfriend hugging his enemy.

What the hell?

-glee-

"What was that all about?" He asks her the next day during Algebra 2.

"This isn't the time to bring it up, Finn," She glares. "But, just to humor you, I will tell you exactly what "that" was. It was a new friendship blossoming."

With a satisfied smile, Rachel picks up her pencil and starts to jot down, neatly, her quadratic formula equation while Finn stares at her with his own glare. She can't do this. No, she's not going to be friends with the girl who has been the antagonist in their love story during high school!

But when glee comes and he sees the girls dancing around and talking and laughing and doing other girly things with Brittany, he realizes that this is happening. Rachel is actually friends with Santana. Would that be something like the Holy Grail? Or maybe it's like, Jesus' resurrection.

Whatever it is, he doesn't like it one bit.

-glee-

"I can't, Finn. I'm going over to Brittany's. We're having a glee girl's night sleepover," Rachel shrugs. "Sorry."

"Okay, are you into chicks now too?" He asks her, fed up with how he's always second to her girlfriends. She's supposed to _love_ him. Shouldn't he be number one?

"That was really offensive, Finn," She scoffs. "I can't believe that you're being so insensitive."

"Oh, you'll yell at _me _for being insensitive but not at Santana when she _ruined _my self-esteem? And yours too?"

"She's going through a rough time Finn," She defends her new best friend. "In fact she wouldn't be going through this if you didn't tell everyone that she was lesbian!"

"I don't know why it's such a big deal now! Everyone knows, including her family, and everyone is fucking okay with it!"

"You don't need to use vulgar language, Finnegan. I don't want to do this right now. You're ruining my senior year of high school. This was supposed to be perfect and now instead I have a relationship that's falling out. Stop being so selfish, Finn."

With that she spins around and storms off.

What has become of her life?

-glee-

"He doesn't love me," She cries to her friends, her head on Santana's lap.

"That's not true. He's crazy about you!" Tina defends.

"Totally," Brittany agrees.

"Then why is he always mad at me?"

"Because of me," Santana sighs. "He doesn't want to share you with me."

"Well he's just going to have to deal with it. You're one of my best friends," Rachel snaps.

She's not going to just throw away a friendship because her boyfriend is being stubborn.

No, she's too stubborn herself to do something like that.

-glee-

"Hudson," Santana calls out.

Finn hesitantly turns around to face the sassy Latina. Santana walks up to him and looks at him with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry," She blurts out.

Finn looks at her suspiciously. What the hell is she doing?

"I'm sorry about calling you fat, making fun of how sucky you are in bed, slapping you, all of it. I'm sorry for being a bitch. Although you had no right to bring up something about me that's really personal, I know you didn't have bad intentions."

"Why are you apologizing now? Is Rachel making you do this?"

"No, well technically yes. This is killing her. Us being enemies. Don't flatter yourself. I still hate your guts but we can just push that aside and let Rachel be happy. We both love her," Santana admits.

Finn raises an eyebrow at her.

"Oh God, not like that. We love her but in different ways. However we still love her."

Finn sighs and nods.

"I guess you're right. And it's really cool that you're not making fun of her anymore."

"Yeah, it's really cool that I'm not making fun of anyone anymore. Of course a few smart ass remarks slip out, but you know, I'm from Lima Heights Adjacent, so… yeah. It'll be a hard habit to break but I'm getting better."

"I'm sorry too. It sucks that it got out like that," Finn apologizes, suddenly feeling really guilty.

"Yeah, but it was easier than telling my parents. They just saw it and we talked about it for a total of five seconds. But they didn't kick me out. So I guess in a way, it was alright," She shrugs. "Anyways I've got to go to practice. Go make up with Berry because she's broken right now. Thinks you don' t love her."

Santana runs off, leaving Finn by himself in the hallway.

He sighs. One girl done dealing with, now here comes another.

But he's okay with dealing with Rachel because this has to do with their relationship and to him, that's the most important thing in his life.

He's got a feeling it will forever be that way.

-glee-

"Hey," He gently says.

"Hi," She replies. "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to stop by," He shrugs. "Can I come in?"

She nods and moves out of the way so he can walk into the fancy, heated house. Finn slips his coat off and drops it in the chair, following Rachel to her bedroom. He smiles when he gets there because he hasn't been in here in like, two or three weeks which is absolutely nuts.

He misses the scent of French vanilla, the bright yellow walls, the Broadway play bills displayed in a shadow box, how when they make out on her bed he always ends up squishing one of her stuffed animals, or how he always trips on the rug in the bathroom.

He misses Rachel Berry.

And here she is in yoga pants and a New York t-shirt, her hair pulled away from her face. He sees a small sheen of sweat on her forehead and realizes that she was working out on the elliptical. He can see her sports bra straps on her Italian tanned shoulders.

For some reason this all seams surreal; here is his beautiful girlfriend who he hasn't been treating right.

"I love you," He blurts out. "Rachel, I love you so much and I've been acting like such an asshole because I let jealousy get in the way. I was side tracked by my mess of a life that I forgot what's most important. You."

She looks at him with wide eyes and a disbelieving expression.

"You're going to have to do better than that, Finn," She crosses her arms in front of her chest stubbornly.

He grins because that's the most Rachel Berry-ish thing he's heard from her in a while.

"What if I told you that Santana and I made a truce?"

Her eyes light up with interest at that.

"And how did this truce happen?"

"Oh, we might have just put our differences aside for you."

She can't help but grin slightly. Suddenly she's jumping up in his arms, not caring that she's wearing workout clothes. He pulls her in closely and relishes in the feel of her in his arms again.

"God, I've missed you."

"It's gonna really suck when I leave for New York then, huh?"

"Totally."

"As long as we're together though," She reminds him.

"Of course."

-glee-

"I'm really honored that Santana chose me to be the best man for her and Brittany's wedding. Funny story, we started out as enemies. We despised each other and I guess if it weren't for that hate we wouldn't even be here today. Santana never would have been able to come out and be fluid with her sexuality and I probably wouldn't be engaged to Rachel.

"But what's funny is that we were able to push everything aside because we loved something. It really shows that love conquers all in the end, doesn't it? It doesn't matter if you are an exact opposite to someone, you can fix things when love is involved. Maybe I'm making no sense right now.

"I guess I'll just say that I'm extremely happy for you guys and that I wish you the best life. I'd like to raise my glass to Santana and Brittany Lopez-Pierce!"

**3**

**So this was after Mash-Off. I was so surprised by this episode and Naya and Cory were such great actors. I was sooo impressed and it was probably my favorite episode so far this season. I hope you enjoyed my after math of what happened. It's in bits and pieces, so I'll leave your imagination wander to what would fill in between each drabble type story.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**MY NEW FIC WILL BE RELEASED AFTER CHAPTER 18 OF THIS STORY! IT'S AU AGAIN (I couldn't resist) AND I THINK YOU GUYS WILL BE VERY PLEASED. I WANT TO CRANK OUT THE STORY FIRST THOUGH, SO I CAN HAVE A STEADY UPDATE SCHEDULE. **


	14. Why Do You Want Me Now?

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ITS CHARACTERS**

14. Why Do You Want Me Now?

Finn settles down on the couch, kicking his feet up on the coffee table. He was so exhausted after practice today that he could barely make it through a three minute shower. He knows that Rachel will be home soon from rehearsal and she'll be equally as tired considering she's been working her ass off for the revival of Funny Girl where she has to do A LOT of choreography.

He turns on the Knicks basketball game and drinks his sports drink as a substitute for a beer. He knows Rachel doesn't encourage him drinking either, but she said she'd rather have him have diabetes than a dried out liver.

He's about to slip into a perfect rest that is extremely needed when he hears the doorbell ring. He sluggishly gets up and walks to the intercom, pressing the button.

"Yeah, Damian," He sighs out, rubbing his eyes, to the doorman to their apartment.

"Good Evening, Mr. Hudson. We've got a Shelby Corcoran down here for you and Mrs. Hudson. Do you want me to permit her to go up?"

Shelby Corcoran? Who the hell…

Suddenly Finn's eyes are wide open and he's staring at the gild intercom as if he could already see her.

Shelby Corcoran is Rachel's birth mom. The one that gave her up for adoption.

Should he send her up?

He can't really just say no, can he?

What would Rachel want?

"Mr. Hudson?" Damian's voice interrupts.

Finn rubs his hand over his face, "Send her up."

-glee-

She looks exactly like Rachel. Like, _exactly _like her. Or maybe it would be that Rachel looks exactly like Shelby Corcoran. Yeah, that'd be politically correct. Whatever, it's still creepy and he can't help but wonder if this is what Rachel will look like when she's forty years old.

That's kind of hot…

Whoa! That's really inappropriate Finn.

"So, um, what makes you stop by?" Finn asks, breaking the awkward silence.

"Just wanted to… I just wanted to see Rachel. How she's doing."

"Kind of late for that, don't you think?" Finn replies bitterly. "You can't just show up twenty seven years later and expect her to be okay with catching up with you."

"I don't expect that. However I do wish that it could be that easy. Do you know what happened with me when I was pregnant with Rachel?"

Finn purses his lips and nods his head, "Sort of."

"Okay, well let me inform you on how this story went down. I had the world at my feet and then all of a sudden I was pregnant. It ruined my dreams of becoming a Broadway legend, so I couldn't keep it. I was selfish. And then this nice gay guy had put an ad about how he was looking for a child to adopt and I called him up. He was willing to do an open adoption but I… I didn't want that. I wanted money."

"That's so selfish," He glares, "Rachel is such an amazing person and she's been so, so broken about her mother not wanting her. Did you even think of how much it'd affect her?"

Shelby purses her lips, realizing that she shouldn't have just come straight over. She should have known that this would be too sensitive for Rachel and whoever this boy she lives with is.

"I'm so sorry. I really shouldn't have come," She stands up quickly.

Finn doesn't object and he watches her hastily try to leave the apartment, going to the front door and flinging it open.

Instead of an empty hallway, Rachel Hudson stood with her key midair and her mouth in the perfect shape of an "o".

"_Rachel."_

-glee-

"Rachel," Shelby breathes out.

Rachel looks at the older woman who seems to be identical to herself with her jaw dropped open.

"Finny," Rachel asks in a sad voice. "W-What's going on here?"

"You're beautiful," Shelby gasps. "You are so, so beautiful."

Rachel closes her mouth and looks at the woman.

"Who are you?"

"Rachel," Finn sighs.

"What is she doing here?" Rachel repeats harshly, trying to ignore the fact that this woman is here.

Finn presses his lips together and squeezes his eyes shut. This is _not _good. Rachel really doesn't need this right now.

"Shelby Corcoran."

He watches Rachel's eyes widen again, this time with tears welling up. He's tempted to just push past Shelby and cradle his wife whom he loves so, so much and keep her safe from this monster.

"I really shouldn't have come. I'm so sorry," Shelby chokes out through her tears and takes off down the hallway, leaving Rachel in the doorway.

"Rach," Finn breathes out. "Oh god, I am so sorry baby."

He takes a step closer to her and is about to wrap his strong arms around her, but she backs away from him.

"D-Don't," She warns and walks past him into the apartment and down the hall to the bedroom.

He face palms himself when he hears the faint sound of a door shutting and a little click signaling she's locked herself in. Shutting the front door behind him, he follows after her.

"Rachel."

-glee-

Here Rachel sits on the floor at the foot of the bed in her silky champagne nightie. The one that Finn had bought her for Valentine's Day last year; it skirts out and ends just above her knees. It always made her feel like a princess, which is silly because she's a twenty five year old woman.

She doesn't know why she wore it tonight. Tonight should be one of those nights that she should want to wear Finn's old Ohio State sweatshirt and a pair of pink flannel pajama pants so she could curl up and get comfy to cry her eyes out.

However that is not the case. She doesn't know what to do or how to act.

So she put on this nightie and sat down on the floor at the foot of the bed, staring off into space, ignoring Finn's pleads to let him in.

She's broken. She's broken into a million little pieces and she doesn't know if she's ever going to be able to fix herself up again. Shelby Corcoran had left her at birth. When she was twelve, after her dad had married Noah's daddy, he told her the story of how he adopted her as a baby.

It took two and a half years of counseling to fix herself from that.

When she was fifteen she set out to find her mother, and she did. Shelby was successful on Broadway, a very prestigious producer. Rachel begged her fathers to take her to see her but as soon as they contacted her, Shelby had changed numbers and locations.

When Rachel would look her up again, nothing came up for Shelby Corcoran.

She didn't _want _her. It's not like she couldn't deal with her, or manage to get by taking care of her. It was simple; Shelby Corcoran didn't want Rachel Berry.

So Rachel had accepted that and moved on with her life. They move to Lima and she met Finn and all of her amazing best friends. She didn't need anything more in her life and she was okay with it. After all, Finn surmounts to so much more than her abandoning mother.

Her and Finn get married and get a nice apartment; life is good.

So why the hell did Shelby have to come in and screw it all up?

And why did she leave as soon as she saw her?

Oh yeah. She doesn't _want _her.

-glee-

Finn sticks a bobby pin into the bedroom door lock, thankful that it's a push lock, and smiles in satisfaction when he hears the door unlock.

That smile vanishes when he sees his beautiful wife sitting on the floor at the foot of the bed with the saddest expression ever. She looks so… gone or broken.

He crouches down next to her and reaches to hold her hand. She doesn't curl her fingers, but he still holds her hand.

"Do you want to talk about what happened?" He asks her.

"Are you suggesting we talk about feelings," She asks with slight surprise.

"Well, yeah. You know I'm not good at this stuff… But I love you and I can tell that this hurt you," He explains.

He smiles with pride when her fingers finally intertwine with his own and her head rests on his bicep.

"Why doesn't she want me? Am I not special enough? Talented or pretty enough?" She asks him in a small voice.

"Of course not. Maybe she's threatened by all your talent, beauty, and specialty," He offers.

"You have to say that. You're my husband."

"Nah, I just say that 'cause I love you."

"I wish she loved me."

Finn lets out a soft sigh, "I know. I wish she didn't leave you and didn't hurt you so much, but Rach, some people are fu-."

"Language!"

"-Jerks and they always will be. I just want you to know that Shelby is missing out on something extraordinary; you."

She smiles slightly and looks up at him.

"You're all I need," She whispers. "And you'll protect me."

"Always."

"And you'll never leave me, or hurt me, or not want me," She continues.

"Of course not," He assures her, leaning down to press his lips against her forehead. "I'm forever yours, faithfully."

-glee-

"You sure you want to do this?" Finn asks hesitantly as they enter the business building.

He's nervous when Rachel doesn't answer. She just bounds to the elevator in her nightie and red pea coat. He trails behind with his Canucks pajama pants and his Columbia winter coat. He has to take long strides to keep up with her, which is unusual because every other time she has to catch up with him.

Rachel bites her lip. She can't believe she's doing this. Actually, she can. She can't just let Shelby think that it's okay for her to walk in her life any time she feels like doing so. She can't do that to her!

Rachel doesn't even knock on the glass door, she just bursts through and she glares at her mother who looks extremely shocked.

"Shelby, I need to have a word with you," Rachel says tightly.

Shelby motions for the two to sit down and looks hesitantly at her furious daughter.

"Rachel, I'm so sorry I-."

"No," Rachel interrupts. "Shelby, I will be the one speaking and as soon as I'm done, you will agree and I'll leave."

Shelby nods her head, knowing that the stubbornness trait Rachel carries is from her.

"My whole life I wondered who you were and that screwed me up. It still screws me up and I hate that you left me and I hate that you never wanted me. I always wanted you to take me back or try to have a relationship with me. Why do you want me _now?_ I am twenty five years old and I'm successful and in love. I have a husband and he has a great career and I have my great career and we have a lovely apartment and a dog who is our baby.

"I don't want you just trotting in and trying to start a relationship. You may be my mother, but you will _never _be my mom. You weren't there for me when I got my first bra, or had started menstruating, when I graduated, my opening night, my wedding day. You won't be there when other important things happen. I don't want you to know me or my husband, or our kids when we decide to have them.

"I've been abandoned and used by too many people in my life to let you double up on that list. I'm sorry that you're missing out on something special. You're missing out on me, Rachel Hudson and that was the choice you made when you gave me up.

"Do you understand, Shelby? Don't contact me or any of my family members, please give me that much."

Shelby looks at her with tears in her eyes, "I really wanted to fix things, Rachel. I really did. I just couldn't. But I understand. I would do the same if I were you. I promise to leave you alone. But if you ever want to reach out to me, then you can. Any time. I'll be waiting."

-glee-

"I'm so, so proud of you," Finn murmurs against her wet, hot cheek, kissing away her tears.

"I am too… So why does this h-hurt s-so bad?" She weeps.

"Because you were so strong and you finally need to let it out," He kisses her sweetly with each word.

"Y-You really are a g-great husband," She cries.

"Thanks. Wouldn't be able to do it with anyone else."

**3 **

**So yeah, I know that a lot of people do it so Shelby and Rachel become close again, but I can't do that. I just don't see that happening and I don't see Finn letting this happen. Here's the unpopular twist in the story. **

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	15. Celebrate Christmas

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ITS CHARACTERS**

**A/N: So sorry for the long wait! My laptop erased my Microsoft 2010 program and I still haven't redownloaded it. So, I've been using Word Pad, which really sucks, but it'll have to do! Please review when you're done reading, and have a great holiday weekend! **

15. Celebrate Christmas

"Merry Christmas, Finn," Rachel says shyly, handing him the perfectly wrapped gift.

"Um, Rach, Christmas was two weeks ago," Finn awkwardly reminds her. "Plus, you already gave me a gift."

She makes a face at him.

"What was that?"

"You gave me _you. _It's kind of what I asked Santa for this year," He blushes slightly.

She grins, "That's so sweet. I wanted to give you this before we went on to vacation in New York but my dads' ended up leaving early. I felt terrible because you gave me that beautiful star necklace and I couldn't call you and tell you you're gift was on its way and-."

"It's fine," He laughs, cutting her off. "You shouldn't have gotten me anything."

"But I did, so open it."

She shoves the gift into his hands and he takes the long, narrow package, carefully opening the wrapping paper because she wrapped it _so _nicely. He pulls the package out and smiles so widely that it starts to hurt his cheeks.

"Customized drum sticks," He says. "That's really cool."

"And they're gold stars because-."

"Gold stars are your thing," He finishes, leaning down to kiss her sweetly on the cheek. "Now whenever I play, I'll think of you. Well, if I'm not already."

-glee-

"A little to the left," Rachel demands, carefully inspecting the Christmas tree they had just brought home to their apartment.

Finn grunts as he pushes the tree for what seemed the millionth time. Everything had to be perfect according to Rachel. He supposes that's alright because this is their first Christmas living together. Their small apartment was decked to the nines; Christmas lights trickle around every window, Santa Clause figurines are placed on every surface, a stuffed snowman and other festive decorative pillows lay on the couch and bed, and they bake Christmas foods every night, giving the overall scent of the place like a sugar cookie and peppermint.

And he's just loving it.

"No, actually we should put it in the other corner," She admits. "Let's get moving."

Once he's done placing it in the other corner at a perfect angle, they put on all the fun decorations. Some are really nice looking, others are just silly. Like she has ones that have pictures of God and stuff while he has ones that say _Budweiser_.

He decides once they're lying on the carpet by the tree and fireplace, the trees multi-colored lights twinkling down on them, that he doesn't really care that he has to measure out the placement of a figurine or how many bulbs should be showing on each side of the tree. He doesn't care because he gets to do this all with her.

He wouldn't change a thing.

"This is the best Christmas ever," She whispers, her hand trailing down his chest.

"Totally."

-glee-

"Christopher! Come on, Chris, smile for the camera so we can make grandma, grandpa, papa, and opa very happy," Finn pleads, trying to get his kid to crack a smile.

Of course he watches his son cover his face and wail loudly which is super embarrassing when they're in a huge mall with a long line of people behind them wanting to take a picture with Santa Clause.

He wouldn't be embarrassed if he didn't know what the other people are thinking. They don't even have to say it out loud; he knows the thought. He had always thought it was annoying when kids started crying in public places.

Rachel quickly walks up to the Santa and she gives him an apologetic smile.

"Could we just have a moment," She asks him.

"I don't know, ma'am, there is a long line behind you," Santa says hesitantly.

"Please. I promise he will quiet down. Just give me thirty seconds," She begs.

The guy nods and Rachel picks her son up, rocking the eight month old baby in her arms.

"We're on the island of misfit toys, here we don't want to stay," She sings sweetly to her baby, drawing attention from people around at the beauty of her singing voice.

"We want to travel with Santa Clause, in his magic sleigh," Finn cuts in, singing in his nice voice. After all those years he's still pretty talented. Not as talented as Rachel though.

"A pack full of toys means a sack full of joys for millions of girls and for millions of boys. When Christmas day is here, the most wonderful day of the year," They sing together.

Chris gurgles happily and Rachel quickly sets him down on Santa's lap, Finn snapping a picture and it turning out perfect.

They quickly get out of the mall and put Chris in the car, settling down in their seats in the front.

"We did that like pros, babe," Finn grins proudly.

"I am a very talented mother, aren't I?"

"You couldn't have done it without me," Finn argues.

"True. I couldn't do anything without you."

-glee-

"Look what I got!" Christopher yells to his little sister.

"Cool," Sophie replies, not even looking up from her pretty doll that she had gotten.

Various presents are scattered around along with red, green, white, and gold wrapping paper. Of course the two had chosen what their favorite toy out of all of them they had gotten. Sophie had chosen her American Girl doll that was an exact match to herself and Christopher chose his walkie-talkie set.

"Come on, Sophie, look," He begs.

Sophie lets her honey shaded eyes glance at her brother who is holding out one of the walkie-talkie's to her.

"Yeah, what's so special about that," She sighs. "Look at my dolly, Chrissy. She's sooo pretty!"

"Sure she is. She can play with us. We're going on a mission!"

"What kind of mission?" Sophie asks with interest, propping the doll up in her lap.

"Well, New York is going under an alien invasion and all the people are in danger of being abducted, including us! We must make a fort and hide out before travelling throughout Area 51 and being taken!" He explains excitedly.

Sophie gasps loudly, believing this is completely true.

"Daddy!" She cries, running into the kitchen where her parents had gone.

Finn pulls away from a tender kiss that he and his wife were sharing when he hears his daughter's cries.

"What is it Sophie," Finn asks concernedly.

He glances over at Chris who walked in with a guilty face.

"Chris says that New York is under invasion!" She wails.

"New York is not under invasion, don't worry baby," Rachel cuts in.

"Yeah, if it were, I'd totally keep you safe," He assures.

"And Mommy, Chrissy, and Scarlet?" She asks him.

"Ye-… Who is Scarlet?"

"My dolly!"

"Oh, well of course!"

"Why would Chis say that?" Sophie asks her mom.

"Because he has a wild imagination like your father," She smirks.

"Oh," Sophie says. "Well if it's just a game, I guess I could play."

"Yes!" Chris exclaims, handing her a walkie-talkie.

"Don't you waste my Christmas though, Christopher Allen Hudson!"

Rachel and Finn grin at their children as they run off downstairs to play their games.

"Merry Christmas, baby," Rachel softly speaks.

"Merry Christmas, Rachel."

3

Merry Christmas! I hope you enjoyed! PLEASE REVEW!


	16. It's Time

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ITS CHARACTERS**

**Author's Note: My new fic is being posted right now! It's called The House That Built Me! Go check it out and please R&R! I'm really proud of this one. It's not A/U either! It's just a future!finchel and I love it, so please just go read as soon as your done with this chapter!**

16. It's Time

"Are you sure you want to come to the game tonight? You're _really _pregnant now," Finn points out as they shower together.

As if to prove his point, Rachel lets out a whimper and drops her hands down to her bulging belly. He looks at her nervously, wondering if this is it. Are they having the baby already? She's already at forty one weeks and three days…

"Just movement," She explains. "But I'm fine! Dr. Ying said it was perfectly fine that I go out as long as I'm not on my feet much. Well, I'll be in the suite and won't have to stand for anything."

She reaches behind him to turn the water off and he steps out before helping her carefully step out of their shower, toweling her off like an expert because she can't bed down and get her legs anymore. It was funny the first time to him, until she had kicked him out of the bedroom and made him sleep on the couch. So he made up to her by promising to dry her off after every shower she takes.

He has ever since, but he doesn't mind. He thinks it's kind of fun, being able to do even more for his wife. Plus, he gets a _great _view…

"Fine," He sighs, knowing that he won't be able to get her to stay home. "But Jenson's wife is going to be there."

Rachel groans, "That's almost enough for me to want to stay home."

Finn chuckles, "I know you don't like her."

"She asked me if I had been carbo-loading when I was fourteen weeks pregnant, Finn! That was so rude! And she was rude before that too, always telling me that Jenson is the best football player the Jets have ever had!"

"What? What'd you say to that?"

She blushes, "I used a couple of expletives. But, to be clean, I told her if he was so good, then why haven't the Jets won since Finn got on first string."

"God I love you," He smiles and leans down to kiss her wet nose.

"I love you, too."

"But I don't want you stressing out over some girl, okay? I'm already going to be nervous."

"Fine," Rachel sighs. "I'll try to be nice."

-glee-

The whole 'be nice' thing was definitely NOT going to work out for Rachel.

It was the third quarter and the Jets were ahead by fourteen, which wasn't that good, but it was still winning. The whole time, Stacy Jenson had been yapping away about her life and how she was stunned that the new Chanel scent hadn't been revealed yet. Rachel really couldn't give a crap.

She was trying to watch her husband. It had been so long since she had seen one of his games because she was always so tired. But she wanted to be there for him for this one. She knew he was really nervous about the baby coming and how he didn't want to leave her all alone because she might go into la-.

"Oh!" Rachel shrieks, interrupting her thoughts and Stacy's rambling. "Oh my god!"

The large wet spot appears on her jeans she had worn and creates a 'just peed my pants' look and feeling.

"Oh my god, did you just pee yourself?" Stacy cries loudly.

Rachel glares at the stupid girl, "Do you not fucking understand that I am forty one fucking weeks pregnant?"

Stacy looks at Rachel with wide eyes, alarmed by her angered tone.

"You're having the baby?" She asks hopefully.

"Yes! I need to go. Oh my god, how am I going to get Finn?" Rachel starts to worry.

She stands up and Stacy follows to make sure she makes it down okay.

Rachel is overwhelmed when they make it to the main floor of the stadium. They walk through the hallway to get to the field and see some security guards.

There's one that Rachel knows well, Steven, and the other she has no idea who it is.

"Sorry, miss, you can't be back here," The new one says.

Rachel glares at him, "Yes, I can. Steven, get me to my damn husband."

Stacy backs away for a second and sends a warning glance to the security guards.

"Uh, Rach, he's ready to start a play… are you sure you want-."

He's cut off by Rachel's loud scream, her hands clutching her large baby bump.

"Oh my God, oh my God!" She groans and takes in deep breaths. "Let me go to my fucking husband!"

Steven quickly pulls her along down the hallway and out to the field.

Rachel waddles over to the sidelines and looks at Finn who is ready to bend down and say his usual call of duty as the quarterback.

That is until she screams his name.

"Finn!" She yells as loudly as she can.

Suddenly Finn stands up and looks at his wife, his eyes widening when he sees the wet spot on her pants. She looks like she's going through so much pain…

Oh my god.

"Finn, it's time!" She yells again and chokes out a sob of pain.

Finn quickly runs off of the field, pulling his helmet off his head.

"Coach! Coach! Get in Hubard! I need to go NOW!" Finn screams and meets up with his wife.

"Oh Finn," She weeps. "I shouldn't have interrupted your game."

"No, thank you for doing so. Let's get you to the hospital."

-glee-

"Ah… AHH!" Rachel screams, clutching onto Finn's forearm and causing him to groan audibly.

"Don't you act like you're in pain, Finnegan Christopher Hudson," She screeches. "You have _no_ idea."

Finn just grimaces and walks with her into the hospital, yelling out that she needs to get to a room. They quickly rush her to the hospital room and Rachel is just so worn out and in so much pain.

She's having pretty strong contractions and she can't even start to explain how much pain she is in. It _sucks. _And right now, she is blaming Finn for everything.

"After all, _you're _the one who got me pregnant!" She screeches, squeezing his forearm even tighter as a new contraction comes on. Just as this happens, Dr. Ying comes into the room.

"Well, Rachel, you're dilated nine," He announces. "Let's get that baby out!"

The rest of what happens is a blur to Finn. He can remember putting his scrubs on and he can remember Rachel's legs being put into the stir ups… He holds her hand and allows her to yell out any slander possible because, well, it must hurt _really _badly, and he occasionally pokes his head around to see what's going on.

It's all bloody and gross and he finds it quite disgusting that his baby is coming out of the place he likes to put _himself _in. But he quickly gets over it after realizing that sex is sex and it's awesome.

"He's crowning!" Someone shouts, and Rachel just can't think straight.

She's pushing so hard and it hurts so, so badly right now.

"I can't do it," She cries, dropping her head back onto the pillows.

"Rachel, you've got to keep going!" Dr. Ying demands.

Finn glances at the light hair that is showing from the birth canal and looks back at Rachel.

"Do this for us, baby. Come on, push," He begs.

She suddenly feels like she has the strength to do this. She squeezes his hand tightly and pushes very hard a total of six more times and suddenly the feeling of pressure escapes from her and she drops back on the bed again, so tired.

"You did it," Finn says in awe, smoothing her sweaty hair away from her forehead and kissing the moist flesh. "You did it."

Rachel smiles weakly and glances up at the doctor who brings over a (pretty large) baby boy wrapped in a blue blanket with a blue hat.

She takes him in her arms and holds him closely to her body, looking down at the pink baby.

"He looks just like you," Rachel tears up a bit.

"Look at his hair! Oh my God, he has hair like I used to have until I was ten!" Finn points out excitedly.

"Name please?" One of the nurses asks, pulling a laptop over to them.

"Christopher Allen Hudson," She spells it out for the nurse and after going through the paperwork, Rachel finally hands him off to Finn because she's so tired.

As soon as Chris is in Finn's arms, Finn completely melts. He's holding his _son_. God, of all the times he's dreamt of having kids with Rachel, having a boy with Rachel, and now it's finally coming true. He's twenty six and he couldn't want anything more out of his life right now.

He hears a knock on the door and in comes Kurt, Blaine, Hiram, Leroy, Carole, and Burt (Finn's parents had gotten a flight for the week because they knew the baby was coming soon).

"Oh my," Hiram, Carole, and Kurt squeal.

"What's his name, kid," Burt asks his son, glancing at the baby in his arms.

"Christopher Allen Hudson," He answers, not looking at anything or anyone else but his son.

"Gee, he's big like you too," Blaine laughs. "I'm happy for you."

"Thanks," Finn murmurs. "He's perfect."

**3**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I know that it would be impossible for Finn to hear Rachel during an NFL football game, but please, it was a cute idea. Now go read my new fanfic! Pretty please?**


End file.
